The Parent Trap
by Jade-chan21
Summary: (Modern Reylo family AU) Identical twins Breha and Padme were separated at birth when their parents divorced. After the two meet at summer camp, they begin plotting to reunite their estranged parents.
1. Prologue

This Reylo family fanfic will be inspired by the movie "The Parent Trap" 1998.

 _ **~OC Characters~**_

 **Breha Organa Solo:** _a spunky, sassy twin daughter of Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi, raised by her father and lives in Napa, North California. She was named after Leia's adopted mother._

 **Padme Amidala Kenobi:** _a graceful yet cheerful, sweet twin daughter of Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi, raised by her mother and lives in London, England. She was named after her great grandmother, Leia's real mother._

 _The Portrayal of Breha Solo/Padme Kenobi is **Alisha Newton**_

 **An Unknown Evil Female:** _? (Later Chapters)_

 _Ben Solo/Kylo Ren and Rey Kenobi **(from which I rooted for her being Obi wan Kenobi's granddaughter)** including Poe, Captain Phasma and Finn can be a bit OC._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Star Wars and Disney, but the twin characters are my own._

* * *

In a beautiful night at the Victoria Park where a wedding was held, the couple were holding and facing at each other in front of the large tree. The groom with a dark hair was wearing a black tux with a bow while the bride was wearing a beautiful pure white gown and her dark brown hair was tied up neatly in a bun leaving each wavy hair strands in front of her ears while holding a bouquet of red roses. The priest was reading the bible for the couple as he looked up to face the bride and groom for their vows as the raven haired man first spoke to his bride.

"I, BEN SOLO, TAKE YOU REYNA KENOBI TO BE THE WIFE OF MY DAYS, the companion of my house, the friend of my life." He reaches her small hand and puts a silver wedding ring on her finger then looks deeply into her eyes. "We shall bear together whatever trouble and sorrow life may lay upon us, and we shall share together whatever good and joyful things life may bring us. With these words, and all the words of my heart, I marry you and bind my life to yours. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do…"

Rey looked up at Ben into his eyes then begins to say her wedding vows to him. "AND I, REYNA KENOBI, DO PLEDGE YOU, BEN SOLO, MY LOVE, for as long as I live." She also puts the silver ring in his finger while still looking up at him. "What I possess in this world, I give to you. I will keep you and hold you, comfort and tend you, protect you and shelter you, for all the days of my life. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ben smiled before saying "I mostly do." As Rey smiles at him in return.

The priest softly smiled at the couple as he spoke. "And I may now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride."

Ben lifted her veil to see her beautiful face for he was smitten with her smile. He leaned his face to her while Rey tiptoed to slightly reach his height as their lips touched softly as he puts both his hands on her face. They let go of their kiss then walked down aisle, holding each other's hand tightly. The bridesmaids threw rose petals on the newlywed couple while the groom's mother kisses her only son in the cheek then does the same with her daughter-in-law and hugs the couple with an affectionate embrace as they did in return.

Ben reaches his arm towards his new wife as she curls her arm around his. They went towards the middle table and sat together as the wedding party continues, they first cut the wedding cake then eat each other's cake by doing the traditional sweet way for the newlywed couples do. Then after that, Ben and Rey goes in the middle of the empty round crowd for their first wedding dance. He leans his forehead towards hers as they whispered to each other with sweet words while dancing continuously.

After their romantic dance leaving the others having their jazz fun, they went back to their middle table when the waiter gives them a _"Where dreams have no end -2003"_ red wine and pours them on their glasses. Ben and Rey gave each other a toast and drink their wine. A female photographer approached the newlywed couple and asked.

"How about a souvenir picture?"

The couple nodded.

"Turn towards each other."

They looked at each other smiling for the photographer snapped a photo.

 _~Ben Organa Solo & Reyna Kenobi's wedding~_

 _March 28, 2004_


	2. Chapter 1

_~11 years and 9 months later~_

It was a summer day camp for young girls at Camp Walden when the girls' shouting and chattering were spread around the camp as the arrival of buses rode an entrance. The young girls went out of the bus excitedly to meet their old and new friends, some are probably annoyed because they don't have signal on their iPhones while others were forced to come by their parents for discipline and learning.

Camp leaders checks the girls' names in their chart lists for the arrangement of their rooms while assistants supportably carried some of the girls' bags from their buses one by one then throws them on the middle pile of bags. One assistant carries the yellow duffle bag then walked towards pile of bags and throws it in the middle and leaves it to get the other bags. A spunky dark headed young girl named Breha popped out from behind. She was wearing a blue jean jacket and shorts, green t-shirt, white sneakers and a red sun glasses and her dark hair was chest length with a right side-view bangs covering her eyebrows and her eyes were brownish-green like an autumn leaf.

"Okay, found my duffle." She exclaimed and reaches her bag but the assistants threw the duffle bags under hers causing her to sigh in annoyance. "Now the question is…" She removes her sun glasses from her face then puts it above her head. "How do I get it out?"

She pulls her duffle bag with all her strength and keeps on cheering herself by saying "Okay, I can do it!" until she gaves up. "Okay…no I can't." until she hears a girl's voice from the side. "You must be new." She looked at the left side and saw a bobbled brown haired girl with a green sweater and her red backpack from behind and said. "How could you tell?"

She scoffed. "You didn't know how to grab your duffle before the aides tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help."

Breha puts her hands on her hips and smiled. "Thanks, it's the big yellow one. " She points out her duffle bag under a mountain pile of them. The two girls pulled together to try to put out the bag with all their might but unfortunately it didn't move and still tucked under until they saw a tall brunette girl with a rainbow t-shirt and blue jean shorts carries her black duffle with a swift, Impressed by Breha and her newly companion friend.

"Whoa! Now, that's my kinda woman." Breha said admiring the tall girl's strength as the other girl called out.

"Yo, tie-dye girl!"

The tall brunette girl spun around from behind. "Hmm?"

"Could you give me a hand with my duffle? It's the yellow one, buried way in there." Breha pointed her duffle bag.

"Sure" she nodded and approached her at Breha's side and saw her bag. "Oh that?! No problem!" she pulled it out easily and gave the duffle bag to Breha's.

"Hey, you're from California?"

"Do, you, like live in Hollywood?!" The other girl asked curiously.

"Do you, like live next door to a movie star?!"

"What are you two, Lucy and Ethel?" Breha looks at them in amusement yet confused then continues. "I've never been to Hollywood. I live in Napa. That's Northern California. And I live next door to a vineyard."

"A what- yard?" The brunette girl confusing asked.

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do. Me and my dad, we own a vineyard." She explains until she heard the Camp leader's assistant calling her name.

"Solo, Breha!"

"Right here!" She yelled while raising her hand.

"Arapaho!"

"Same as me." The bobbled haired girl said.

"That where I am." The brunette girl also said the same.

"Yes!" Breha high fives her new two friends. "Come on, you guys!" They all walked together and chat.

"So, uh, either of you, by any chance, know how to play poker?" Breha asked as the two girls said.

"No."

"Never played it before."

"No? Gee, what a shame." She said with a bit of disappointment then asked again. "So, uh, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer? How much?"

"A lot." The brunette girl responded until they heard a horn honking as they turned to see a black limo.

"Whoa! Who is in there?!"

The girls shrugged as they walked towards their cabin.

The black Limo stopped as the door was opened revealing it to be a butler, he went out of the limo then fixed himself with posture. Another one came out of the limo was a young girl named Padme, with a grey long sleeved dress carrying her cream colored box shape bag and a Black Hand bag and also wears a headband on her head. The girl's features were identically the same as Breha's but the difference is that her raven hair was straight and long down to her waist. She smelled the fresh forest scent and smiled.

"Well, here we are. Camp Walden for Girls." The butler said as he took her two bags from her and followed his young lady friend from behind. "We travelled all the way from London for this?"

"Well, it's rather picturesque. Don't you think?" Padme said with a bit excitement but kept her graceful walk.

"Eh, um-"He was about to say when a flying insect goes to his face as he swats it. "Not exactly the term I think I would have used." He puts her bags on the ground and puts out a notepad.

"All right. Shall we review your Mother's list?"

"Mm-hmm." She responded.

"Now, let's see. Vitamins?"

"Check."

"Minerals."

"Check."

"List of daily fruits and vegetables."

"Check, check."

His eyes left the notepad's list and looked at her in confusion.

"Check for fruits, check for vegetables, go on."

Sun block, lip balm, insect repellant, stationary, stamps, photograph of your mother, your grandmother, your close friend butler, Finn… and of course, your trusty butler, me." he smiled to his little lady.

"Got it all, I think."

"Oh, and um…" He checks out his pocket. "Here's a little something from me and Finn." He puts out a small box of cards and shows it to her. "A spanking-new deck of cards. Maybe you'll actually find somebody on this continent who can whip your tush at poker." He said with a bit jolly then puts it inside her bag.

"Well, I doubt it. But thanks. And thanks for bringing me here, Poe."

Poe looked at her tearfully and hugged her as she did in return then let's go of their embrace. He puts his hands on her shoulder and spoke.

"Now, you remember, if you change your mind… and want me to come here and collect you at the end of the camp, I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Really, see you in eight weeks, Poe." She assured.

"Missing you already, Queen of my Heart."

He reached his hand for a shake as she puts her hand onto his then does their unique funky handshake. After that, he kissed her forehead and said.

"Have fun, old bean."

"I will."

He walked towards the limo and turns his face to see her for the last time and waved his hand.

"Toodle-oo."

"Toodle-oo." She amusingly giggled and wave her hand in return as she watches her butler went inside the limo and left.

* * *

 _Well, that's all for today, I will be updating the next chapter when I have the time after my school. I hope you enjoy reading my reylo family fanfic._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Here's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Two days after Breha and Padme's first day at the camp, both of them meet new friends and experiences they have encountered, but the twins have never met one another for they were both busy with their activities, not noticing one bit of each other. Breha attended her sport of volleyball and became one of the best players in the camp while separately Padme on the hand, attended her sport of Tennis and surprisingly bested her opponents in each round and became one of the best players in the camp as well.

After their activities, both went to the cafeteria to have lunch with their friends. Many of the girls inside were chatting and giggling mostly about gorgeous celebrities in their teen magazines while eating their lunch. The twins along with their friends went to get their plate and pick up some of the food.

"Have some too, okay?" Padme said while giving some of the cherries to her female companion who nodded then both giggled. Breha, on the other side was picking up a bowl of chili sauce as her tall friend complained about the food she was holding.

"It smelled something, ya know!"

Breha sniffed the chili as her two friends chuckled at her smelling the chili as she said. "It smells good!"

"I'll save ya a seat, Padme." Padme's friend said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks."

The twins were almost in between to begin to notice but the Camp leader walked in as she picks out to get some strawberries in the middle.

"Excuse me girls. I've just got to have a scoop of those gorgeous strawberries." She scooped some of the strawberries then puts them on her small bowl then looks at Breha to offer some. "Would care for some, dear?"

"Oh no, thanks." She smiled nervously and nodded with a no. "Can't… I'm—I'm allergic." She said before leaving.

"Oh that's too bad." The Camp leader replied in a bit of a disappointment then turns to other side to look at Padme. "How 'bout you, dear? Strawberries?"

Padme looked up with the same expression as Breha's. "Oh sorry, I wish I could, but I can't. I'm—I'm allergic."

The old woman looked up to the girl. "Yes, allergic." Her eyes filled with confusion then points out to the other side where she asked first girl then back to Padme again. "You just… told me that. How did you get over there?"

Padme raised her eyebrows in confusion with a bit of a shrug.

"Oh well, first day of camp. You'll have to excuse the old girl." She said with a smile then looks down to scoop more some of the strawberries in a large bowl and continues to say while Padme nodded and smiled nervously then leaves while the Camp leader not noticing. "At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers. Ah, well, I mean, you know. Sugar in the salt shak-." She looked up on the side where Padme stood was gone and looked side to side then stood confusingly. "Now where did she go?"

In the afternoon, Breha started to play sword fencing for the first round then for a while she defeated her opponent, every round she took she defeated each of them as she became the camp champ of Camp Walden. Her next opponent was a young boy as they started their fighting stance and begins to fence. In the end, Breha thrust her plastic silver sword to her male opponent as the boy was on the ground and defeated then removes the protection mask on his face smiling for Breha won again this round and she swung her sword confidently twice in her posture. The girls around them clapped and cheered for the female champ.

"Touché." The boy said as Breha gives her hand to his as he reached hers then pulls up.

"Good job!" She said victoriously then removes her protection mask. The female proctor impressed again by Breha's skills as she approached the winner.

"All right! Excellent kid!" She took Breha's hand and raised it to announce her victory. "The winner, and still undefeated champ from Napa, California, Miss Breha Organa Solo!"

The girls once again made a loud cheer and yelled "Yeah Breha!" as the proctor asked for the crowd to be Breha's next opponent.

"Do we have any challengers?"

Padme and her friends were having a break time after their tennis game until she heard the proctor.

"Oh come on ladies, let's not be damsel in distress here!" she looked down at her chart.

"I'll take a whack at it." Padme said confidently stood in front.

"Okay, we've got ourselves a chal-len-ger. Suit up!"

Breha high-fives her two friends victoriously.

"Cool." She took a long sleeve Jacket to suit up with the help of her friends. "Ooh. Thanks." After that, she turns around then wears the mask to face her opponent from behind.

Breha puts on her mask then turns around to face her unknown opponent. "Here I go." She stomped her foil sword on the ground with confidence as Padme took the tip of the foil sword from the girl's grip and flip it to grab the holder.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The girl replied as she stand back.

Both of the twins clank their foils from the tip and walked around in a circle.

"Go, Padme. Whoo!" Her friend cheered and the girls made an applause for the twins to fight.

The proctor raised her hand for the signal. "Fencers ready?"

"Ready." Breha flipped her sword and swung twice in her stance.

"All set." Padme lifts her sword by her foot then catches and did the same as Breha's stance.

Their swords clash from the tips and waited for the proctor's signal until…

"En garde! Fence!"

The two then started fencing as they clank their swords from the tips, Padme moves forward while Breha moves backward to prevent from being hit as they continue fencing. Breha jumps away from her and kicks on the trunk of the tree by pushing herself with her foot and swings her sword at the abdomen of her opponent but Padme manages to miss it. They kept on fencing as the crowd begins to move away from the twins' fight with a scream. Breha thrusts the tip of her sword on her opponent but Padme dodges herself then gracefully jumps from the cube of straws as Breha follows her with a jump then clashes her sword to hers while Padme mockingly yawns in boredom leaning herself from the cube of straws while fencing then start to thrust her sword on her misses it causing Breha flipping her opponent's sword in the air then thrusts her sword on her with a yell of "touché" but Padme dodges it again catching her sword from the air climbing on the stock full cube of straws while Breha follows her. She catches her sword from the handle and clashes the tip of her sword to hers.

"Nice catch!" Breha said while fencing.

"Thanks." Padme said in return.

They continue fence when they at the wooden floor of the cabin, Padme continues to move forward for her opponent was almost losing. Breha was trying to keep herself from being hit until she was bumped on the wooden fence causing Padme to thrust the tip of her sword to her chest yelling "Touché" then falls from the tub of water with a scream.

"Sorry, let me help you."

Padme reaches her hand to Breha's who now reciprocates with a grip of her hand to hers but suddenly…

"No, let me help you!"

She pulled Padme into the water as well as they argue.

"What did you do that for?!" Padme angrily said.

"Me?! You pushed me in!" Breha did the same expression as hers.

"I did not!"

The girls in front of them laughed as the proctor approached them with amusement.

"Okay, that was quite a show. All right, I think we've got ourselves a new camp champ from London, England. Miss Padme Amidala Kenobi!" The girls clapped and cheered for Padme being the winner.

The twins went out of the water and stood not facing each other from behind then removes their masks. Padme smiled victoriously while Breha furiously stood in anger.

"All right, girls. Shake hands." The proctor said to them but the two stood still not facing each other from behind. "Come on, girls." The twins sigh defeated then both turn around from behind to face each other for the first time. As they did, they both gasp at their resemblance as if they were looking themselves at the mirror. They reach their hands for a shake as they are touched. The twins looked into their hands intertwined then looked up to each other as they let go of their hands with each other and their eyes blinked twice. Padme looked down a bit bashful while Breha looked sideways then looked at the girls staring at them with a fake confusion on her face.

"Why is everyone staring?"

Their friends with their mouths open in shock witnessing their resemblance to each other as they walked towards them on each sides of Breha and Padme.

"Don't you see it?" Padme asked upon her eyes widen of her discovery seeing Breha as her similarity feature.

"See what?" she averted her eyes for a second then looks at her. Made a fake confusion on inner surprised expression.

"The resemblance between us."

She snorted. "Resemblance? Between you and me?"

Padme nodded as a yes.

Breha evilly smirked a bit at her attempt towards her twin rival. She raised her chin confidently with her eyebrow twitched up.

"Let me see. Turn sideways."

Padme sighed as turn sideway on the left.

"Now the other way." Breha said when Padme turned herself on the right side.

"Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine."

Padme's eyes widen at her comment as Breha continues.

"Your ears, well, don't worry you'll grow into them."

Breha's friends laughed at her teasing towards her twin.

"Your teeth are a little crooked."

Padme closed her eyes in annoyance and sighed then looks at her.

"Ugh! And that nose! Well don't worry, dear, those things can be fixed." Breha said mischievously as her twin touched her nose a bit frankly.

"Want me to deck her for ya?" The red headed girl beside Padme said lifts both her fists like a tough one.

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet." Breha looked at the friend of Padme then at her suddenly known twin. "You wanna know the real difference between us?"

"Let me see." Padme raised her finger to her lips thinking haughtily. "I know how to fence and you don't?" then puts her hand on her hip before smirking. "Or, I have class and you don't, take your pick?"

"Why, I oughta-"Breha move a step forward with anger, glaring daggers at her new rival as Padme did as well. They both growled in fury at each other when the proctor interrupts their growing tense of staring to stop their argument.

"Ladies, it's time to break up this little love fest. Breha, Padme." The proctor mistakenly looked at Padme to Breha. "I-I mean Padme, Breha. I-I-I mean—whoa!"

The twins continue to glare and growl in anger ignoring the proctor as their rivalry battle begins.

* * *

 _Yay! Breha and Padme finally met for the first time but not in a friendly way ^^'_

 _So that's it for today! The next chapter will update next week and I hope you will have a good day! BYE!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter! This is a bit longer than the last chapter ;)_

* * *

It was a bit early at night in the cabin where inside is when Padme started to play a small gamble of playing cards, some of the girls took up for a challenge then let out their money of either cash or coins and any other girly materials they have. In each round, Padme won them all, cash of 15 dollars, coins of 2 dollars and 80 cents, one pale aqua nail polish, a mini stuff toy cute fox key chain and a pretty purple scrunchie. Her last opponent puts down her seven cards of 5 diamonds and 2 hearts with no king, queen, Joker or aces as Padme victoriously smirked puts down her seven cards of 3 hearts 'one king and queen' and 4 spades on the bed while Indian sitting. She was wearing a grey sweater and pants with a green scarf around her neck. Her hair was at its usual hairstyle but her hairband was green.

"Sorry ladies, two pair. Read 'em and weep." She gathered her prizes towards hers and counts down some of the cash then asked the girls around her. "So that's it? No more takers?"

They all replied with a no and one of them said "I have nothing left". Padme was about to end her game and still counting her cash but she and the girls inside the cabin heard the door open and a voice of a familiar person.

"I'll take a whack at it."

Padme looked up as the girls turn around from behind seeing Breha walked towards her twin while swinging her sack of coins confidently and lets out all of her coins with a jingle sound on the bed. She was wearing a black letterman jacket with grey sweatpants and her usual sunglass she wore on her first day. The English girl spread and flip a deck of cards then looks up to her twin rival with a sarcastic smirk.

"Take a seat, Solo."

Breha sat on the wooden chair in front side of the bed confidently, lifts her sun glass on her head to place it. "Deal me in."

Padme then prepares to puts on the deck of cards on the bed while glaring at her twin rival who puts her hand on her chin smirking without fear.

So they both took their cards and look at them grinning, thinking they have a triumphant card on their hands. Breha still smirk while looking up at her rival as Padme puts her 5 euro on top of the coins as she puts her 1 dollar and 50 cents down. Both put all of things that Padme had won on the bed between them when Breha spoke.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do." Padme looked up smirking as her rival continued. "I'll make you a little deal. Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

"Excellent." Padme confidently agrees on that deal thinking that Breha will possibly lose.

"But _Naked_."

The girls around them laughed as Padme spoke still smirking.

"Even more excellent. Start unzipping, Solo." She puts cards down first showing all 7 red diamonds, one with a red ace. "Straight. In diamonds."

"You're good, Kenobi." Breha said fakingly frown, looked at her cards then her. "But you're just not good enough."

"Hm?" Padme eyes widen as Breha shows her cards in front of her showing all 7 spades, a king, queen, joker and an ace. "In your Honor, a royal flush."

The girls giggled as Breha won this round for their twin rivalry.

After Breha's victory of defeating Padme in a card game, she strapped out all of her clothing then went to the lake bridge. Behind her were the girls yelling, giggling and teasing.

"Love the birthday suit."

"Looking good."

"Oww, baby!"

One of the girls made a wolf whistle as the embarrassed Padme was at the end of the bridge then spun around to see Breha and girls laughing while holding their candles. Padme saluted as did Breha in return mockingly, she sighed deeply then turn back in front of the lake as she gracefully dived in with a splash. Unknowingly while Padme dives in the lake, Breha and her friends grabbed all of her clothes leaving only her white sneakers.

"Grab her clothes!" she said in a whisper then left along with them.

Padme popped out of the lake with a gasp when she saw all of the girls left and her clothes were taken from her as she went out of lake with a stomp.

"Oh right. Fine. If that's the way you want it, then let the games begin." She said with a vengeful girly tone as sneakily went back into her cabin to form a plan.

The next day, Breha and her two friends were having a break after their volleyball game. She was piggy ride at her tall brunette friend's back as they walked with laughter about what happened last night.

"I swear I heard your evil clone sneaking all the way up towards the mess hall this morning." the short haired girl with an eye glass said.

"I am so tired. I'm going back into bed and sleeping till lunch." Breha said a bit of tire leaning her head on her tall friend's shoulder from behind. They both chuckled as the tall brunette girl widen her eyes in shock as she put down Breha on the ground.

"That does not seem like a possibility, babe."

"Why not?" Breha asked in confusion as her shocked friend finger pointed in the front direction.

"That's why not."

The two girls looked at their friend's pointed direction in front where their beds were at the top of the roof and had a British flag in front of the cabin top with her small rag bunny stuff toy impaled on top which made Breha angrier than before.

"No…Way."

After Padme's intense revenge on her, Breha composed a plan on paying back to her. She and her friends sneak out of their cabin quietly then went to her twin rival's cabin with their white sacks carried. They were in front of the cabin as Breha checked from left to right to see if there are witnesses around.

"The coast in clear." Breha said in a whisper.

"Okay let's go." Her friend replied back the same way as they went inside the cabin quietly.

"Payback time."

Breha and her friends prepared everything inside Padme's cabin, yarns were scattered on each side then the whole room, sticky honey on the floor including oil and some of the girl's body, putting water balloons on top of the ceiling, whipped cream on the girl's hair and last but not least a bucket full of chocolate they pour as they mischievously giggled a bit.

"Got milk?"

Breha and her two friends quietly went out of Padme's cabin as they are all excited for tomorrow on their biggest prank they made.

The next early in the morning, a trumpet sound was heard around the campus with a "Reveille" out of tune with two raised flags of U.S and Camp Walden for a wakeup call for all the girls in their cabins. The sound reached the cabin for where Padme and her friends slept in as she softly moaned in her bed knowing that it is already morning as she stir herself in a different position then blinks her eyes twice and widens for she saw a lot of yarn strings in front of her then sat up with a gasp, looks around her room filled with strings and puts both of her feet at the wooden floor until she felt something squishy as she looked down and saw a sticky honey on the floor causing her to scream waking up all of her roommates. The girls were victimized by Breha's pranks, one had her hair whipped with dried cream, the other had green slim with her hair pointy on top, another has honey all over her body with disgust.

"Oh my God!" The girl in a blue shirt with a dried whipped cream on her head sat up and scream as well.

Unknowingly Breha and her two friends watched their perfect pranks on Padme and her friends with a grin as they continue watching them. Padme almost slipped at the sticky honey floor until it struck a red yarn with a push causing the water balloons on top to fall on Padme with a surprised shriek but the falling water balloons missed her one by one.

"Hmph! She didn't get me." she victoriously said thinking it was over until a large green water balloon on top slowly begins to fall on her as she looked up in horror when the water balloon strikes her successfully causing Breha and girls laughed at the window unnoticed.

"Ah! That girl is without a doubt… the lowest, most awful creature ever walked the planet!" Padme complains.

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" Breha imitating Elvis as the girls beside her giggled at her joke.

Behind them was the Camp leader and her assistant passing them by and saw them as she greets the three girls.

"Morning girls!"

"Morning Marvas!" The three girls said and spun themselves with a smile then the horror struck them. "MARVAS!" they jump down from the window.

"Surprise inspection!" Camp Leader Marvas called the girls outside their cabin with a megaphone. "Attention!"

Breha stopped along with her friends from behind as the camp leader turn herself around to see Padme's cabin in front. "Navajos!" She approaches the door of the cabin to block the camp leader and her assistant while her friends escaped without her.

"No, no, Marva. Do not go in there." She thinks of a little lie then continued. "One of the girls got sick last night, and it's a big, big mess." Beside her where Padme peaks from the window and heard Breha stopping them from going inside. "Save yourself the aggravation. It's really disgusting."

"Oh well, if someone's sick, dear, then I must go in." Camp leader Marvas said with concern as she gives her megaphone to her assistant then tries to open the door knob but Breha blocks it then looks up where the bucket of chocolate is hanged from above.

"Move aside, dear."

"No, no really I insist." She nervously tries to say something to avoid getting into trouble. "I can't let you go in there. She's highly contagious. Honest." Padme sighed then moves away from the window then went to door opening to reveal herself behind Breha.

"Actually, we're all quite fine in here," Padme said pretending like nothing happened while Breha closed her eyes and deeply sighed in defeat knowing that she will definitely be really in trouble. "Unless Breha Solo knows something we don't know." Padme mischievously looked up where the bucket of chocolate was. "Really, I insist. Open the door and come see for yourself, ma'am."

"Stand aside, Breha." Camp leader Marvas moves her away from the door not rudely as she opens the door causing the pull of the bucket to flow down on her in surprise, she screamed and got slide in front towards the shelf including her assistant from behind.

"Marvas!" her assistant screamed while sliding towards the shelf.

All of the girls inside gasped at the scene of the two.

The assistant slippery tried to stand and reaches the doll hanged in the string and pulls it before Breha stopped them. "No! No! No!" As the doll was being pulled by the string the fan from the ceiling starts to move causing the white feathers fall upon them.

"I told you it was a mess in here." Breha said nervously as the two leaders looked up in shock.

"She should know. She did it!" Padme exclaimed pointing at the culprit.

"You!" Camp leader covered in chocolate and feathers in anger, points at Breha "And you!" Then at Padme causing her to gasp in surprise at her being blamed. "Pack your bags!"

After the twins were forced to pack their bags, Camp leader Marvas and her assistant lead the girls marching into the bridge behind Breha and Padme carrying their stuff as they were stopped by a whistle.

"Okay girls. The rest of you… back to your activities!" Camp leader announced them with a megaphone causing the girls to cheer and left to do their activities. "You two…" She shakes her finger in disappointment to the twins "the isolation cabin." The twins looked at each other in disgust then turn away from each other. The assistant points at the top of the hill where the slightly old cabin was held.

At night, Breha spun herself from left to right in bed trying to sleep while holding her bunny but can't, because the light was open brightly by Padme who is writing her diary while sitting on her bed looking up at the Breha in annoyance then back to writing her diary. Breha have had enough of this when she turn off the light switch at the side. Padme sighed as she reached the switched to turn on the light. The two switched on and off almost the whole night without tiring as the next rainy day, the girls of the Camp Walden ran and scream after their swim on the lake covering themselves with their towels going back to their cabin. The twins were quiet ignoring each other doing their things on their own, Breha in her green jacket and grey shirt with sweatpants was putting pictures of posters with good looking actors, singers and models on the wall beside the open window while Padme in her usual grey sweater and hairstyle who was playing solitaire alone not knowing her twin was looking at her with sympathy. Breha went back to her posting her pictures on the wall but was blown away hard causing all of the pictures to fall off on the floor, she went towards the window to close it but was too hard. Padme was starting to leap off her bed then went to help Breha as they both tried to close the window as hard as they can.

"Oh gosh, it's stuck!" Padme exclaimed when it finally got closed. They both gasped with air then looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

"Thanks." Breha said

"You're welcome." Padme replied.

"Oh man!" Breha looked down at the scattered mess of her posters and pictures as she begins to sat on the floor and pick them up along with Padme who helps to pick them up as well when she saw a bunny stuff toy and reaches to give it to Breha.

"Oh here's your—"

Breha laughed. "Hoppie."

Padme laughed in return as they continue to pick up the scattered pictures and asked. "Any of your pictures ruined?"

"Only the beautiful Taylor Lautner." She replied by showing her slightly torn picture of him.

"Who?" Raising her eyebrow in confusion.

You've never heard of Taylor Lautner? How far away is London anyway?" she asked at her confused twin.

"Well, from here it's 3000 miles, but sometimes it seems much further." She replied then asked. "How far away is your home?"

"Oh California is way at the other end of the country. Actually, here's a picture of my house." She pulled out the picture of her house beside the neatly fixed pictures then shows it to Padme.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah. We built it when I was little. We've got this incredible porch… that looks over the entire vineyard." Breha explained while Padme looks at the raven haired man from behind in the picture. "And then—"Breha explanation was cut-sentenced when Padme asked curiously.

"Who—who's that?"

"Oh that's my dad. He didn't know I was taking this picture then… or else he would have to turn around. He's kinda like my best friend. We do everything together."

Padme now confused as she stood up and sigh while rubbing her neck.

"What's the matter?" Breha asked a bit concern yet confused of her reaction.

"Oh, it's chilly in here, that's all." She replied as she sat on the bed as Breha went to her trunk to open and pulled out a pack of Oreos then asked Padme if she wants some.

"Want one?"

"Oh sure, I love Oreos." She happily said. "At home I eat them with— I eat them with peanut butter and blueberry jelly." Fidgeting her fingers nervously thinking that Breha will be disgusted.

"You do?" She looked up in surprise and puts out to show a bottle of peanut butter and a round container full of blueberry jelly. "That is so weird. So do I."

"You're kidding. Most people find that totally disgusting."

"I know. I don't get it." She said while closing her trunk and went beside her to share her snack.

"Me either." Padme agrees as they both laughed.

"What's your dad like? I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to, or is he one of those workaholic types who says, _I'll talk to you later, honey._ My dad was one of them, kinda of a military man he was, but he decided to quit when I was four because he wanted to spend time with me a lot more and now owns a winery. But you know never really does? I hate that."

"I don't have a father actually. I mean, I had one once, I suppose. But my parents were divorced years ago." She replied with a hint of a sadness in her eyes but shrugged it off. "My mother never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something." She took an Oreo and dipped it on both peanut butter and blueberry jelly and ate it.

"It's scary the way nobody stays together anymore." Breha shook her head in agreement at whole parent divorce thing while eating her Oreo.

"Tell me about it." Padme rolled her eyes and sighed.

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 12 on December 21."

Breha cough and choked a bit at her reply. "So will I."

"Your birthday is on December 21?" She stopped eating her Oreo then looked at her with eyes widen.

"Yeah."

"How weird is that?"

"Extremely." Breha then looked behind the window. "Oh hey. It's stopped raining." She moved out of the bed and went towards the door. "You wanna go get a Popsicle or something?" she opens the door and went down the wooden stairs and stopped for a moment.

Padme didn't hear Breha for she thinks deeply at something she can't quite put a finger on it as she followed her behind while fidgeting her necklace and opens the door and saw Breha standing from behind.

Breha turns around also fidgeting her necklace and asked. "What's the matter?"

"Breha, what's your mother like?" Padme ignored her question then asked her with curiosity.

"I never met her, she and my dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before. I'm not sure, he doesn't like to talk about her." She replied with a bit of sadness yet smiled. "But I know she was really, really beautiful."

Padme walked down the wooden stairs and stopped her trace. "How do you know that?"

"Well, because my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his sock drawer, and he caught me looking at it, like all the time, so he gave it to me to keep." Breha explained not knowing what has gotten do with the parent divorce thing unlike Padme's. "Look, I'm- I'm sure you don't want to go to mess hall and get a lemonade or something?"

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this?" she exclaimed at Breha's hungry for food with a grin.

"At a time like what?" Breha asked in confusion.

"Don't you realize what's happening?" Padme spun around to go inside the cabin along with her twin inside who is still confused.

"I mean think about it. I only have a mother and you only have a father. You've never seen your mom and I've never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mom and I have one old picture of my dad." She optimistically explained yet started frown. "But at least yours is probably a whole picture." Breha widens her eyes in shock as she went towards her trunk. "Mine is a pathetic little thing, all crinkled and ripped right down the middle and –"she stopped herself from complaining when she saw Breha looking at inside at her trunk. "What are you rummaging your trunk for?"

Breha stood up and puts the ripped picture in her chest, not revealing the image. "This. It's a picture of my mom… and it's ripped too."

"Right down the middle?" Padme asked with her eyes widen.

"Right down the middle."

Padme spun around then went towards her drawer and opens it where she puts out her metal box and opens it where she took out the same ripped picture like Breha's and did the same as she turns around to face her.

"This is so…freaky." Padme said with a bit of nervousness and made a deep sigh. "Okay. On the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?"

"Okay." She replied who is the same as well.

"One." Padme took a step forward first.

"Two." Breha took a second step.

"Three!" They both said and show each other their ripped picture of their parents as they are both gasp in shock and surprised as if they completed a puzzle as they put together the rip picture of their parents.

"That's my dad!" Breha exclaimed looking at picture of her father at Padme's side.

"And that's my mom!" Padme exclaimed as well looking at picture of her mother at Breha's side.

They both looked at the picture in awe until they heard a lunch bell.

"That's the lunch bell." Padme looks at her twin with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." Breha wiped a tear from her eye and had the same expression like Padme's. "So if—if your mom… is my mom…" she chuckled. "And my dad… is your dad." She pointed at Padme and both exhaled. "And we're both born on December 21… then you and I are like—like sisters." She giggled.

"Sisters?" Padme chuckled. "Breha, we're like twins!"

They both smiled tearfully and embraced each other tightly then for a moment they let go of their embrace.

"I just don't know what to say…" Breha nervously chuckled and fidgeting again her silver locket.

"What's that you're holding?"

"My locket. I got it when I was born, it had a 'B' on it."

Padme chuckled as she shows her golden locket. "I got it when I was born too, except mine has a 'P' on it."

Breha sigh and rubs her arms. "Ooh, now I've got goosebumps. My God, so I'm not an only child. I'm a twin. I'm a twin—there's two of me, I mean two of us." Nervously chuckled again. "This is like—"

"Mind boogling." Padme replied with a grin.

Totally."

Completely."

Breha giggled. "Oh my God."

"Oh my Gosh."

They embraced each other again with a sisterly love and happiness of knowing they were definitely twin sisters indeed.

* * *

 _In case you're wondering where the part Breha said her father was a military man is based on **Adam Driver** 's days in the military before he became an actor._

 _Also notice that the bunny stuff toy Breha was keeping is Judy Hopps from Zootopia as_ _ **"Hoppie"** __. She's my favorite character!_

 _I will be posting the next chapter **later** :) as a bonus for the viewers and readers!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Kay! Here's the chapter I promised!_

* * *

At night, Breha and Padme slept in their intertwined beds together and on top of them was the now fixed wedding picture of their parents glued in the wooden wall as they talk about their parents.

"Tell me, what's mom like?" Breha asked curiously while holding her stuff bunny _'Hoppie'_ around her arm.

"Well, she was one of the best mechanical engineers in London and always is, but she decided to quit her job and became a wedding gown fashion designer for 5 years." Padme replied.

"Really?"

"She's becoming quite famous actually. A princess in Greece just bought one of her gowns."

"Wow." Awed that her mother was both an engineer and a wedding fashion designer. _Mom is so cool_ she thought.

The twins faced each other as Padme spoke.

"Y-you know what's interesting? Neither one of our parents ever got married again. Has Dad ever been close to getting remarried?"

"Never. He always says I'm the only girl in his life." Breha replied smiling that her father never looked at any girl around other than his one and only love… _her mother._

"Yeah, Mom's never come close either." Padme smiled at the same thing about her mother.

They both spun themselves to face the ceiling until Breha's eyes widen when an idea struck in her brain as she sat up.

"I have a brilliant, beyond brilliant idea." She turns to face Padme who slowly sat up and hears her idea. "I'm serious. I'm a total genius! You want to know what Dad is like, right?"

"Right."

"And I'm dying to know Mom." She grinned a bit excited to tell her sister an idea. "So what I'm thinking is— Don't freak out, okay?"

Padme nodded as carefully listened.

"I think we should switch places." Breha said with an optimistic smile as her twin sister gasped in shock. "When Camp's over, I'll go back to London as you and you go back to California as me."

"What?"

"Padme, we can pull it off. We're twins, aren't we?"

"Breha, we're totally and completely 100% different." Feeling that the idea is a bit risky as her optimistic twin sister protests.

"So what's the problem? I'll teach you to be me… and you teach me to be you! Look, I can do _'you'_ already." She puts her hair into a ponytail same as sister's hairstyle.

"Yes, you want to know the difference between us? I have class and you don't." Breha mimicked her twin sister's British accent as Padme amusingly sighed.

Come on, _Paddie_." Giving her a silly nickname for her. "I got to meet my Ma." She made a cute puppy pouted face with hands clasped in prayer, begging.

"The truth is, you know, if we switch… sooner or later they'll have to unswitch us." Padme adds the idea.

"And when they do, they'll have to meet again, face to face."

"After all these years."

"Thank you. I told you I'm brilliant." Breha praised herself like a genius.

They grinned at the idea and lay down on the bed together giggling. The next morning, the two sat on the table eating their breakfast and began to teach each other as Padme puts a photo of her grandmother on the table and shows it to her.

"Okay, this is grandmother."

"She's so sweetly cute." Breha smiled at the picture of her grandmother and asked. "What do we call her?"

"Grandmother." Padme amusing scoffed as her twin sister shock herself in a silly way.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Also she lives in Paris and sometimes visits us in London."

"I see." Breha nodded.

She then next puts two photos of her butlers on the table.

"This is Poe." Points the photo on the right then on the left. "And this is Finn. Our butlers."

"We have two butlers?" Her expression was a surprise look.

"Mm-hmm."

They both laughed and continue their _'training'_.

Then next, Breha shows Padme on how to go around inside her house and points the illustration of the living room then the dining room with her stick.

"Okay. Living room's first. Then over here is the dining room, but we never eat there except for thanksgiving, and Christmas, and of course December 21."

After that, the twins were at the lake bridge where Padme teaches Breha to do the _'unique funky handshake_ '.

The days, turn into weeks then weeks turn into months as they are almost done completing their teachings on each other as they are going to do their final touch where inside the cabin was Padme sitting on a wooden chair preparing for herself a haircut by Breha to make themselves look completely identical.

"Okay. I-I'm ready." She made a resigned sigh yet a bit scared as Breha opens the drawer and took a slightly large scissor then approached her with a sigh. She measured her own hair from which is chest length then nervously starts to cut her hair but closes her eyes tightly. Padme whimpered by closing her eyes then slightly peaks to see her twin sister shuts her eyes.

"Don't shut your eyes!" she exclaimed when Breha moves away in surprise.

"Oh okay. Right, sorry. Just got a little nervous."

You're nervous? An 11 year old is cutting my hair!"

Breha amusingly scoffed. "Hey, you sounded just like me."

"Well, I'm supposed to, aren't I?" She said with grin then starts to get nervous and shuts her eyes again. "Go on, just do it."

She then made a deep sigh and starts to cut her hair for real as the scissor touches her hair and snaps. Padme gasp when she heard a snap of her hair being cut but Breha reassures her.

"Don't panic. You look great."

She continues to cut her hair with a smirk while Padme whimpers.

"Looking good."

After minutes of cutting her hair, it was finally done as Breha puts the scissor and Padme's trace of long raven hair on the table and flips the mirror to show Padme her similar hairstyle who gasped at the sight.

"This is so…scary." She touches her hair in both awe and shocked at the same.

"Honey, you never looked better." Breha waved her hand praising at her handiwork until her eyes widen and gasped in horror. Padme turned to face her confusingly.

"What?"

"I have pierced ears." She pointed to her ear where there is a small blue earring.

Padme scoffed with her burrowed eyebrows. "No, no, no and no. not happening. Sorry wrong number, I won't." She turns away from Breha who crosses her arms on her chest with her rolling eyes. "I refuse."

"Then cutting your hair was a total waste, 'cause I mean, there's no way I can go to camp with pierced ears and come home without 'em. I mean, come on. Get real." Breha then turns away from her leaving Padme who made a deep sigh as she touched both of her ears and whimpered for she had no choice but to do it.

After 3 hours of thinking second thoughts, Padme finally now has no choice to have her ears pierced as she lay down at bed scared when Breha lights a match then burns the tip of the needle to be sterilized then looks at Padme who is a bit scared.

"Needle sterilized."

"Y—you—you're sure you know what you're doing?" She stuttered with fear.

"Relax." Breha sat beside her, assuring that it will fine. "I've gone with all my friends to get their ears pierced. It's nothing. Just close your eyes, and it will be over before you know it." But that doesn't make Padme feel better for a lot scared for she tries to stay brave as she can then close her eyes tightly.

"Earring ready?"

"Yes." Showing her the earring in her hand a bit shaking.

"Good. Hand me the apple."

Padme whimpers as she gives her the moon shaped apple and puts the ice behind her earlobe.

"Thank you." Breha sighs then assures her scared twin sister. "Just relax. I'm telling you, this is not a big deal. On the count of three, remove the ice." She inhales deeply then makes the countdown. "One…two… three!"

Padme removes the ice as instructed when the apple was now under the earlobe. Breha slowly puts the needle on the earlobe and finally pierces it then they both scream in horror like banshees at the night.

The next day was the end of their summer camp where all of girls bid each other goodbyes, telling that they will see each other again, call on their phones, and add on facebook, twitter or Instagram for knowing to remember each other by as Padme and Breha embraced each other with affection, they wore the same clothes they had on their first day but the difference is that Padme is wearing Breha's blue jean jacket and shorts, green t-shirt, white sneakers and a red sun glasses and Breha wears Padme's grey long sleeve dress with a headband. They let go of their embrace and sighed.

"Okay, this is it." Breha said.

"So remember, you're going to find out how mom and dad met." Padme reminding her of their plan.

"And you're going to find out why they broke up." She added a reminder to her.

"Padme Kenobi!" The two sisters spun around and looked at the Camp Leader's assistant calling Padme with a megaphone. "Your car is here."

"That's you." Padme pointed out to Breha as her then gives her the ticket and passport. "Here's your ticket and passport. Poe will pick you up at the airport tomorrow morning."

"What time do you leave?" she asked.

"Oh, not for a couple of hours. Give Mom a kiss for me."

"And give Dad one for me."

They gave each other their last hug as they heard the Camp Leader's assistant calling again before they let go.

"Padme Kenobi, front and center." The honking horn of the Limo was heard.

"Bye." Padme bid her as Breha hugs her quickly then runs off carrying her cream colored box shape bag and a Black Hand bag.

"Last call, Padme."

Breha ran towards the limo then gives the Camp Leader's assistant a quick hug before going inside the limo.

"Bye-bye."

"Bye."

Padme watches the limo leave and cross fingers and arms together with a sigh.

"Good Luck." Silently praying that her twin sister will be okay.

* * *

 _Yeah, Padme's mother **(Rey)** is a wedding gown fashion designer and a mechanical engineer at the same time. I know Rey is good fixing some of mechanical stuff but I wanted to add something to make her a fashion designer here in modern au. _


	6. Chapter 5

_This chapter is about Breha as 'Padme' coming home to London and surprisingly she will meet her mother for the first time. including the other characters, Finn and Leia Organa. Hope you enjoy! ;)_

* * *

Breha now arrives at the airport and enters inside where she gives her ticket to pass by then go towards the airplane. She finally went inside the airplane and sat at the window seat to watch the view. After hours of rest, she woke up and saw that she was now finally in London, the plane high above passes by the top of the big ben as Breha removes herself from the window then thinks deeply and sighed.

"Okay, this is it." She whispered with a bit of excitement. "God, I hope she likes me. Please like me." she closes her eyes, imagining her mother's embrace towards her and a tender smile on her face. "Please…"

The plane was now landed safely and for a few minutes of waiting for Breha to exit the plane. She was escorted by the brunette female flight attendant to safely make her way to the exit of the plane as she was now inside the airport then made her way to find Poe, ' _their butler'_. She spun around from left to right then went towards to the chair and made step up then stood to look around to find until she heard…

"Padme!"

"Poe!" She exclaimed in a British accent with a bit of a giddy as she saw him bringing her a small bouquet of flowers and gives her a quick from which makes a bit nervous yet kept her smile and gave the flowers to her.

"Missed you."

"Missed you."

"What have you done to your hair?!" Poe exclaimed in surprise.

"Cut it. Do you like it?" she asked while raised her shoulders optimistically with a grin.

"Love it. It's the new you." He approves her new look which made Breha sighed in relief. _'That was close'_ she thought.

"And you've had your ears pierced." He said while carries her and puts her down on the floor then reaches his hand to her.

"Give me five, girlfriend."

Breha looked at his hand for a moment then puts her hand to his and starts to do the _unique funky handshake._ ' _It's a good thing I memorized it, thank god for that'_ she thought. After that, she and Poe went out of the airport and went towards the driver beside the red and white Citroën 11 CV Légère car then Breha goes inside first with Poe's gentlemanly assistance by opening the door and closed it then went to the front seat as the driver puts all of her luggage at the back of the car then made his way in the driver's seat and drives away from the airport. Breha peaks out of the window to witness the beauty of London, she never thought that her twin sister and her mother would actually live her. All of the places she saw in London amazed her as she felt the car stopped then looked at the window side where she saw was the home of her mother and Padme's, the house was simple yet beautiful in white and in front was the garden where all of the flowers were spread from the bushes, roses of red, yellow and pink along with white daisies and has a black elegant metal fence that reach up to Breha's top waist. She made a deep sigh when the driver opens the door for her smiling as she went out of the car.

"Home again, my lady."

"Thank you." She smiled in return then walk towards in front of the gate. "This is it. 7 Primbrook Lane." She moves the gate open and looks up at the open window from which she assume her mom lives there and nervously sighs then made step by step through the stairs and approaches to the black door. She reaches her hand towards the golden doorknob and opens the door. In her view, the room was elegant for the British people to live in with small statues, long curve stairs, lot of pictures and portraits on the peach colored walls, golden chandelier and flowers with a vase on the wooden polished table as she looked around.

"Hello."

Breha then went towards the living room on the right side and saw on top of the sign saying _'Welcome home, Padme'_ with a large peached colored cartolina with glitters on the letters and ribbons on it which made her smile then looks around until she heard a woman's voice clearing her throat, at first she thought it was her mother but the voice was slightly old as she went towards the study room to follow of the sound. When she was now in the study room, she saw an old woman wearing a night blue long sleeve dress with a pearl necklace and her hair was tied in a bun, reading a novel red book with her reading glasses while sitting on the chair at the desk, it was Leia. She smiled and called out.

"Grandmother?"

Leia leaves her eyes on the open book and looked up to see her granddaughter in front of her as Breha spoke.

"I'm home."

"Is that my darling little girl?" she stood up and removes her reading glasses then points at her with a happy surprised look. "That tall, gangly thing?"

"Yes, its me." She slowly walked towards him as he approached her with open arms.

"Oh welcome home." Leia chuckled as she wraps her arms around her granddaughter as she did in return. "Did you have a good time, sweet pea?"

"Uh-huh, great. How about you? How's your time in Paris, grandmother?"

"It was great as well." She replied as she felt a breathily sniff on her covered arm then looks down at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Just smelling." Breha replied as she sniffed again then look back at her.

"Smelling?"

"I'm making a memory."

"Oh." Leia still confused as she listened.

"Years from now, when I'm all grown up, I'll always remember my grandmother and how she always smelt of…" she sniffed again. "Peppermint and Jasmine fragrance…" Leia giggled at her granddaughter's silly yet adorable sweet words to her as she embraced her again.

"Good to have you back." They embraced each other for a moment until they heard a voice.

"Padme?"

Leia lets go of Breha and nodded with a smile as she watches her ran towards to where she stands in the first place.

"Padme?"

Breha saw her mother for the first time. She was at the middle of the stairs wearing a sleeveless white pencil dress and white heel with her brown hair curled down to middle of her chest. Her appearance was as beautiful in Breha's eyes when she called out to her with a tearful grin.

"Mother."

"You're back." Her mother exclaimed happily as she walked downstairs to give Breha a motherly embrace with open arms. Breha ran towards her as she embraced her mother for the first time. She felt a kiss in her hair and her shoulder as she faced her mother with her slightly watery eyes.

"I can't believe it's you."

"And I can't believe it's you." Rey said with a bit of a laugh and looked at her daughter's appearance. "And your hair. Who cut it for you?"

"A girl I met at camp." She said with a bit of nervous of her mother's reaction. "Do you hate it?"

"No, I absolutely love it." touching her soft raven hair assuring her that she really loved it then touched her ear to see that she has earrings with a gasp. "You've got your ears pierced?"

Breha quickly nodded and sighed still grinning.

"Well, are there any other surprises? Bellybutton rings, tattoos?" she made a little joke as she saw Breha cried while wiping her tears. "Oh, darling, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, it's just—I've missed you so much." She looks at her mother for she truly misses her mother ever since she was a baby.

"Oh." Rey looked at her daughter's expression as she embraces her again and rubs her back gently. "I know. It seems like it's been forever."

"You have no idea. " Breha made a long exhale and she tightens her arms around her shoulder with her tears falling on her cheeks.

After her loving reunion with her mother for the first time. She went towards her twin sister's room then opens door to see her room was all simple and beautiful for Padme to live in, her room was decorated in beige color walls, a wall mirror with a table filled with four stuff animal toys on the each sides, it has a tiger and an owl on the left side and a lion and a panther on the right side, in the middle was the personal grooming items of Padme's. A queen size bed with a pink and orange flower comforter blanket and two pillows on each side one pink and orange at the side of the mirror and a small diamond chandelier on top of the ceiling in the middle of the bed. She looked around the room until she heard a knock on the open door. She spun around to see a black man in a butler uniform with a smile on his face.

"Finn!" she exclaimed in a British accent as she approached him.

"My words, is that my little lady?" he looked at her up and down in a surprise look. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh Padme, I've missed you." He chuckled and embraced her with his arms around her petite body as she did in return. "You've gotten a bit taller than before."

"I've missed you too, yes well, things have changed."

"Yes, things have changed indeed." He nodded letting go of their embrace and clearing his throat to speak. "Your mother is waiting for you, Padme. She wants to have tea with you in her room. And your things will be up here for a moment, let me and Poe handle things here for you."

"Alright. Thank you, Finn." She quickly hugged him again and went out of her room heard him say.

"You're welcome, my lady."

Breha walked fast to her mother's room and saw her sat at the sofa behind the open window with flowing white curtains while drinking tea.

"Oh Padme, come darling. Sit with me." she patted the empty space for her.

"Okay, mom." Breha sat closely beside her as Rey asked.

"So, come on. Tell me, did you like everyone? Was it fun?"

She was about to reply but they were interrupted with a knock on the open as they looked up to see Poe standing.

"Ah Poe."

Poe lifts a bunny stuff toy in his hand. "I found a stowaway in your suitcase."

Breha's eyes widened as her body had gone stiff and whispery said. "Oh my God, Hoppie!" causing Rey to stop sipping her tea looking at Breha in confusion.

"Hoppie?"

"She—she belongs to my friend, the one I was, umm, telling you about." She quickly spun to face her mother nervously then faced Poe in a fake confused expression. "I can't imagine how she got into my suitcase."

"Well, since she's not our _'Hoppie'_ , shall we dispose of the little creature?" he asked as Breha quickly replied and stood up.

"No! I mean, no. I'll—I'll mail this bunny to her." She approached him and took the stuff toy away from his hands. "She loves this thing a lot—a lot, a lot." She said with a bit of nervous in her yet kept it inside as Rey amusingly watched and listened to her, putting her tea on the table while Poe just stand with a confused look. "And she's, like, slept with this thing her entire life. And she could never be, like—stay in a foreign country without her. No, no. I'll take care of it." she quickly explained and turn around to face him. "That will be all, Poe." Leaving him still confused then shrugged as leave them.

The phone rang in a xylophone tune as Rey stood up and went towards the iPhone on the lamp side then picked up, sliding the screen lock and spoke on her phone.

"Hello." She smiled then made an 'o' as she continued by sitting on the bed. "Oh hi. How's the photo shoot going?" Breha watched her mother talking on her phone then looks around her room. "Hmm. Well, can't you manage without me? I mean Padme just got home from camp." She walked towards her mother's table where a lot jewelry, perfume, one small portrait and other feminine items as she softly touches them.

"Okay, hold on a moment." Rey moved her ear away from her phone and asked Breha who spun around in surprise. "Padme, would you hate very much running down to the studio with me?"

"No, I'd love it." she replied happily.

"Alright then give yourself a bath and change your clothes, I will be waiting for you, darling." Rey said before putting back on the call on her phone as Padme nodded in response as she went to her room to have a bath and change of clothing.

After an hour, Breha went out of her room as she went downstairs to see her mother beside the stairs, she wore a cute white blouse with two ruffles on each sleeve, has a three buttons on the middle and a sky blue skirt with silver flat shoes. Her hair was neatly combed and has a headband with same color as her skirt. Her mother just wore her French white coat and had a white handbag on her side.

"Are you ready, Padme?" smiling at her daughter as she smiled back.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, let's go shall we?"

Breha nodded as her mother opens the door then they both went out of the house when she closes the door. They walked from the sidewalk to the pedestrian lane and ran pass through the traffic of cars hand in hand as the mother and daughter shared in laughter while walking through the London streets then cross through the street with cars they pass as they went towards the wedding fashion store of Reyna Kenobi. Breha and her mother faced in front of the store where an exquisite wedding in a mannequin was held beside the white Vespa scooter with two trunks on the seat wrapped in silver and gold bows and a ribbon in the middle of the headset top, the gown was a white tulle, beading over satin ball gown embellished with a strapless neckline. Breha gasped in awe as spoke.

"Wow. That's incredible." She faced her and asked. "You designed that?"

"Well, I had to do something while you were at camp." She replied as she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "You don't think it's too—"

"No, it's gorgeous. I love it." she exclaimed complimenting her mother's design and then looked up at her with her arms around her waist. "You know who would look really beautiful in that gown? I mean like really _'beautiful'_?"

"Who?" Rey raised her eyebrow curiously.

"You." Breha smiled.

"Me?!You know what? I think that time change has made you a little loopy" she said in an amusingly shock tone while poking her daughter's nose then wraps her arm around her shoulder "Come on. Let's see what all the fuss is about." They both went inside the store as Rey removes her French coat and hangs it on the armchair and opens the double wooden door of the photo-shoot studio along Breha from behind.

"Okay. I'm here."

"Ah. We're saved." The photographer man clasped his hands in prayer.

"Hi Angelica." She greeted the brunette model holding a bouquet of white roses on her left hand, who is wearing a beaded wedding gown embroidered and corded lace tulle ball gown features a Sabrina illusion neckline. Style has a high beaded illusion back with regal satin buttons and a chapel length train. Breha watches her mother doing her work in amazement.

"Hi sorry, we don't know what to do with the veil." Angelica the model greeted back as she twirled herself while Rey's assistant holding a veil and fixes the skirt of the gown.

"If she wears it, it covers the back of the dress, and if she doesn't, the dress looks—"the photographer said frowned a bit.

"Incomplete. You're right" she corrects then agrees with him and asked Angelica. "Can you try sideways with your chin up?" the model puts her chin as instructed. "Yeah, I see the problem." Rey scratches the side of her hair and asked her assistant. "Can I have the veil?" her assistant lends her the veil as she faces Breha who's still stares at her with grin.

"Padme, darling."

"Yes?"

"Pass me one of those hats on display in the window." Rey said while fixing the veil then looks at her, jerks her head a little in the direction where the hats are placed.

"Me?" Points herself with a whisper.

"Yes." She whispered back.

Breha ran towards the clothes tree pole with hats and took two hats, one black and one white as she approached her mother who turns around from behind facing her with a smile.

"Which one do you like?"

"The white one." She answered.

"Me too." Rey agrees as she pick the white hat and puts it the veil around the hat as she places it on the head of Angelica's. "Try this."

"Now, throw the veil straight back." She instructed her assistant and photographer as they did it. They all moved back when Angelica was now ready for the photo-shoot while smiling. "That's it. Now spin around. I want to see the back of the dress." The camera shot many times as the model continues to make poses. "That's beautiful. Did you get that? Just how it falls. Just down there." Breha watches her mother in awe at her skills. She'd never thought her mother can do both mechanical engineering and fashion at the same time, it amazes her a lot.

"Don't worry about the bouquet. You're married now. You've got to learn to juggle." She said to Angelica who makes another pose as the cameraman continues to shoot. "Don't forget, you look happy. It is your wedding day." She looks at Breha smiling then looks back at the model to continue.

"My mom is too _cool_." She said in awestruck.

The model continues to pose herself as Breha approaches her to join in which makes her okay with it. They both make more poses with smiles and laughter while Rey and her assistant chuckled at the scene.

After an hour of the photo-shoot, Breha and her mother bid goodbye to her assistants and Angelica as they went out of her store. They walked through the Albemarle Street then passes by the antique store, perfume store and luxury store as Breha spoke while walking with her.

"So doesn't designing all these wedding gowns ever make you think about getting married again, or least make you think about the _'F'_ word." Causing Rey's eyes to widen at the last word her daughter said.

"The _'F'_ word?!"

"My father." she tilted her head a bit with confusion at her mother's reaction.

"Oh!" Rey sighed in relief. "Oh that _'F'_ word." She wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Well, yes actually. Because I did even wear a wedding gown when I married the _'F'_ word."

"You did? Really? What was it like to have a wedding with father?" Breha asked excitedly curious as Rey stopped her feet then looks down at her.

"Why the sudden curiosity about your dad, huh?"

"Well, maybe because he's never mentioned." She replied as they continue to walk. "And you can't blame a kid for wondering. Mother, you can't avoid the subject forever. At least tell me what he was like." She pleads when Rey finally admits in defeat then looks at her as she said.

"Okay, he was quite charming, to tell you the truth. When we met, he was… actually, entirely charming." She took a newspaper on the side of the store. "All right?"

"All right?" she rolled her eyes in amusement then asked again. "So did you meet him here in London?"

"Yes, we met at the Victoria Park." She replied while holding her daughter's hand and continue walking.

"Victoria Park?" she asked curiously.

"It's across part of the East End London, we first met at the lake when I was in college where we bumped to each other pretty hard and apologized to one another then the next, we saw each other again day after day in the same place and we both get to know one another." They stopped at the entrance of 12 Albemarle Street to wait for a taxi. "He's an American, you know."

"No kidding?" she slightly laughed then asked curiously again. "So was it love at first sight?"

Rey widens her eyes with a sigh then opens her umbrella when rain starts to fall.

"I knew you were going to ask me all these questions in one day." She and her daughter together were inside the umbrella as Rey waves her hand and calls the taxi. "Taxi!"

' _Dear ol' Dad. I wonder what he's doing at this very moment.'_ She amusingly thought of her Dad.

* * *

 _Okay, the next chapter will about Padme as 'Breha' coming home to California and meeting her father for the first time and Capt. Phasma will be in the next chapter along with the new villain I added. so see ya next week!_


	7. Chapter 6

**_~New OC Characters~_**

 _ **Eleanor Blake:** a young hot publicist who is planning to marry Ben for his money. _

_The portrayal of Eleanor Blake is **Nicola Anne Peltz**_

 _Captain Phasma's name will be **Gwen Phasma** as the Solo family's housekeeper. it is based on the character's actress ' **Gwen** doline Christie'_

 _ **BB-8 (Beebee-Ate)** will be portrayed as an Akita dog and the Solo family's pet._

 _Hey readers again! Here's the chapter where Padme as Breha will meet her Dad(Ben Solo) for the first time!Enjoy!_

* * *

Early morning at the Napa Airport where the plane was already landed on the ground, Padme first went down at the exit door of the plane then took her yellow duffle from the man and thanked him as she looked for her father for a moment and finally saw him for the first time in front of the waiting area. He wore a brown Buttoned Denim Jacket with a white t-shirt and blue puts her hand on her chest and awed.

"Oh gosh. It's him."

"Hey Brey!" Her father, Ben called out her nickname to her with a grin. "Welcome home, Kiddo."

Padme ran towards him with a smile as Ben puts his hand on his knees and leans his face to her to match his height.

"Get into these arms, you little punk." He said with his open arms to her.

"Dad. Finally." She quickly remove her duffle from her shoulder, puts her arms around his neck and was lifted then spun around by him. He kisses her hair and cheek with affection then sighed happily as he puts her down then faces her.

"Oh I hope you had a lousy time at that camp, because you are not going back." He puts his hand on her cheek causing his daughter to giggle. "Because I missed you too much." He kisses her again in cheek as Padme's tears started to fall when he wipes her cheek with a bit of concern yet he kept his smile.

"What happened to you, Brey?" he took her duffle and stood up then wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Something's changed." He measures her height with his hand from her head to his stomach. "Are you getting taller?" she looked up and sighed happily then felt his arm wrapped around her shoulder again and got kissed in the top of her head as they walked.

"So, what's up, Dad? I mean, how's Gwen and everything?" She asked while looking up at him.

"Great. Everybody's great. Can't wait to see you. Eight weeks is really long, Brey." He replied, implying that he misses his daughter a lot more. "A lot's been happening around here."

"A lot's happened to me too, Dad. I mean, I feel like I'm practically a new woman." She nervously grinned causing Ben to be confused with her last sentence as they stopped.

"What's the matter? I cut myself shaving?" He humorously said, pointing himself as Padme shook her head with a happy sigh.

"No, it's just—just seeing you for the first time." She trailed off but shrugged herself on staying as Breha. "I mean, you know, for so long." She started to laugh to change the subject by complimenting him.

"You look taller to me, too, Dad." For she was correct, of course that her father was really taller than Padme and _her mother_. He chuckled at her as wrapped his arm around her shoulder again then walked together.

"Come on, midget. Let's go home."

She and her father continue walking as they went to the parking lot and found their vehicle from which it is a second generation Black Holden Colorado LTZ. Padme firstly goes inside the truck at the front seat while Ben puts her duffle on the back seat then goes to the driver's seat and starts the engine.

"I'm so glad, you're at my front seat again, Brey." He looks at her with a genuine smile as she smiled back in return.

"Me too, Dad."

He chuckled then looks in front to eye on the road as they drove off of Napa Airport. After a few minutes, they went on the long roadway filled with naturally green trees, slight sand grounds and crops. While Ben is still driving, he begins to talk with Padme.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for all those newsy letters you gave me. I'm really glad I bought you that personalized stationary." He thanked her. "You just had to have."

"Well, we meant to write, Dad, but we just got so" she was cut off sentence when her father react with the word _'we'_.

"We?"

"Oh! Oh, me and my friend. I-I met this girl at camp and we got really close."

"Great." He nodded while watching the road.

"Practically like sisters." She nervously laughed by hinting this girl at camp is her twin. "She was a lovely girl."

"Lovely girl?" he said in a confused expression. "All of a sudden, you're so proper."

Padme chuckled as her father looked at her nails.

"You're still biting those nails, I see." Amused that his daughter's bitten nails as he took her hand to observe it but was Padme pulled back.

"Dad, you noticed." She exclaimed.

"What do you mean _'noticed'_? He looked at his daughter again with the same expression. "You've been biting them since you could chew."

"But I've decided to stop, Dad. It's a horrid habit."

Ben's eyebrows lowered in confusion again. "Lovely girl. Horrid Habit." He faced her again. "What did I do, send you to summer camp or finishing school?" Padme's nervously smiled and sigh as he continued. "And why do you keep saying _'Dad'_ at the end of every sentence."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it, Dad."

They both chuckled as she apologized again.

"Sorry, Dad."

He looked at her again smiling then watches the road.

"Do you want to know why I keep saying _'Dad'_? The truth?" she asked.

"Because you missed your old man so much, right?" he answered amusingly as he faced her again then went back on the road.

"Exactly. It's because in my whole life, I mean, you know, for the past eight weeks." She said in an optimistic tone. "I was never able to say the word _'Dad'_. Never, not at once."

He faces her again as he listened.

"And if you ask me, I mean, a dad is an irreplaceable person in a girl's life." Ben looks at the road again still listening to his daughter's words. "Think about it. There's a whole day devoted to celebrating fathers. Just imagine someone's life without a father-" Padme said referring to herself for years without a father in her life, "never buying a Father's day card, never sitting on their father's lap, never being able to say _' Hi Dad'_ or _'What's up, Dad'_ or _'Catch you later, Dad'_. I mean, a baby's first words are always _'dada'_ , aren't they?"

"Let me see if I get this—"He raised his finger as he explained. "You miss being able to call me dad?" he looked at her again, touched at his daughter's words but didn't realize that it was Padme's.

"Yeah. I really have, dad." She smiled sadly as she truly wishes that she would be loved by him as her, not Breha.

They both smiled at each other but Padme looked forward and saw the sign on saying _'Solo Knoll'_.

"Oh my God." Her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my God!"

"Now you're starting to sound like your old self." He said, glad thinking that his daughter is back to old herself while Padme looks in awe as they are now arrive home. The house of Breha's in Padme's eyes is beautiful like she said the last time she saw in a picture. The truck was stopped and the engine was off as they went off the truck. Padme looks at the house in awe until she heard a dog's bark at the second floor window and a tall blond woman screaming happily as she ran towards to Padme who giggled.

"Hello, gorgeous!" she bear hugged and lifted her with a loving warmth then spun her around. "Oh. Look at you! Oh, you grew!" Puts her down as they faced each other. "Oh, we missed you so much." She hugged her again tightly then let's go of her. "Hey, don't you dare let your old man talk you out of camp. Okay? You're a growing girl. You need an adventure." They both laughed and hold each other's hands.

"Okay, Gwen."

"Oh, you're hungry? I made corn bread and chili." she asked Padme who shrugged herself as a reply.

"Why are you so quiet? What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that…I'm so happy to be home." She said, trying to smile at Gwen from not getting compromise of her identity.

Gwen was about to say until Ben interrupted them while her duffle bag.

"Hey, did I hear somethin' about corn bread and chili?"

"Yeah, it's on the stove." She replied by pointing inside the house then wraps her arm around Padme's shoulder as they walked through the stairs of the side of the house. "So… something's changed in you, Breha. Hmm, I can't put my finger on it, but something about you is definitely changed."

"Really?" she said pretending to be shock with a little lie as she lets go of Gwen's arm then turns around. "Well, it's just the same old me. Honest." She chuckles nervously and puts her hand from behind with fingers crossed until an Akita dog barked and approached her.

"Hi Beebee-Ate!" she greeted her but the dog barked at her which gave her a jolt.

"What is wrong with you, you goofball? It's Breha." Gwen puts her knees down, scolded the dog then patted and rubbing the dog's head.

"Oh, I-I probably just smell like camp, that's all." She replied still nervously chuckled as she rubbed the dog's head and leaves them. Gwen looked at Padme then at Beebee-Ate who whimpers, rubbing all over her furry body as she playfully continues to scold her while the dog then licks her chin.

"What's the matter with you? It's like you didn't even recognize her."

Beebee-Ate barked in response as Padme went inside the living room of the house. She looked around in awe where the room was beautifully modernized with mixture of antiquity.

"Wow! It's even better than the pictures." She whispered to herself until Gwen arrived from behind.

"Okay, Kiddo. What do you wanna do first, huh?" asking Padme as she spun around to face her. "You wanna eat and then unpack? Or, uh, we could unpack and then eat?" Gwen crossed her arms while standing in front of her. "Or we could eat while we unpack."

"Do you mean I can eat in my room?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I'd say it's a definite possibility."

Ben appeared from the kitchen window, eating his chili on a bowl, where he saw Padme and Gwen talking as he called her.

"Hey, Brey." The two girls faced him at the side. "When you're done, come on down. There someone I want you to meet."

"Okay, Dad." She replied in singing tone.

"Okay, Brey." Did the same as her then leaves the kitchen where he went towards a blond haired woman wearing a white sleeveless pencil dress and a dark sun hat who is sitting on a chair from behind Padme who witnesses the scene with suspicion.

"Look at you, always eating whenever I see you." The unknown woman said with hint of flirt towards him as he sat casually at the table side facing down at her.

"Did you tell her?" she asked him while leaning at him.

"No." he said while shooking his head.

"Oh Benny." The unknown woman pleaded her seductively which made Gwen from behind scoffed while watching the scene of Ben and this mysterious blonde woman.

"It will. It will." Ben assures her.

"Tell me what?" Padme said with curiosity yet still suspicious at the blonde woman.

"Come on, Brey. Let's go up to your room where we can go chat. Okay." Gwen told her as Padme nodded then follows at her side. They went to her room as Gwen puts the duffle bag on the bed and unpacks her clothes.

"So what's going on between Dad and her?" Padme asked almost demanding yet kept herself calm while in the balcony, watching her father and the woman then walk towards Gwen and faces her, who is removing her clothes out of the duffle.

"Brey, it is none of my business how your father makes a fool out of himself. Okay? He's a big boy. He can do whatever he wants." She said while removes the professional camera out of the duffle.

"Okay. Okay. So who is she?" she asked again.

Gwen have had enough as she faces Padme and puts her hand on shoulder then answers her. "Her name's Eleanor Blake. She's a publicist in San Francisco." She went towards the closet while explaining. "Your father hired her at the beginning of the summer to do some publicity for the vineyard." She took out a hamper and went back to the scattered clothes on the bed. "If you ask me, she's doing a better job of selling herself than the grapes." Padme removes her blue jean jacket and went to her side.

"What do you mean?" confused at her words as she heard a woman's laughter from which Gwen groaned in disgust. She took her professional camera then walk towards the window to see what was going on between her father and that woman.

"Look, you and I both know your father's not some kind of suave debonair bachelor of the month type. So I gotta ask myself, ' _What does a hot young thing like that, see in a guy who walks around with his shirttail hanging out and his cereal bowl full of chili? He may have been a hunky dorky guy in his military years before becoming a winery. Then, I realized there's about a million reasons why that girl's giggling.'_." Padme puts her eye on the camera and witness her father rubbing her back then chuckled at the woman as they walked hand in hand together. "And all of them sitting at the Napa Valley Community Bank." She leaves her eye on the camera and turns around slowly to face her.

"You mean, you don't think she even really likes him?"

"Eh, what do I know?" Gwen said shrugging herself then pointly spoke. "But I'll tell you one thing. This one's got your father eating out of the palm of her hand." Padme puts her eye on the camera again as she witness her father and the woman are at the back of the granite statue from what they are seem to be smooching. "They do everything together. They ride together. They swim together. They go out to eat dinner every night. But you know what? Meet her. See for yourself, don't let me influence you." Gwen then leaves Padme alone while bringing her laundry.

"Fine, just going to check out anyway." Padme yelled out to her.

"Good luck with that." She yelled back out of the room.

Padme puts down the camera on the side of the window then changes her clothing and took a shower. After a minute, she went out of the bathroom then wipes herself with a towel, now wears a blue swimsuit and large blue t-shirt to cover herself with her white rubber slipper and her twin's sister sunglasses on as she goes out of her room then at the backyard swimming pool where she saw her father with his sunglasses on as he sat beside the blonde woman whom her face covered with her sun hat while sipping her lemonade ice tea drink. Ben saw Padme approached him as he stood up smiling at her.

"There's my girl." He went beside her and puts his hands on her shoulder from behind then introduces the blonde woman lying down a summer bench in front of them. "Honey, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Brey, this is Eleanor Blake."

The blonde woman leaves her lips from the straw then looks up to face her. Her features are pretty yet a bit young for her father's age in Padme's eyes as Eleanor greeted her with a smile.

"Hi."

Padme removes her sunglasses from eyes then puts it above her head to see her as she greeted her back.

"Hi, Eleanor Blake."

"Wow." Eleanor puts her glass on the side of the table and sat up. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting the Famous young Breha. I have looked forward to this all summer."

"Really?" She faked a smile hiding her slight of dislike towards her. "Well, here I am."

"Oh Benny, she's adorable!" She said _'In Padme's eyes'_ in a fake awe as Ben just smiled knowing that his little _'Brey'_ is always adorable even though she's almost growing up to be a teenager next year, she'll always be his little girl. "You know, the way your father talked about you, I expected to meet a little girl, but you are so grown up."

"I'll be 12 soon. How old are you?" she asked for wanting to know what this Eleanor Blake's age was.

Both adults laughed at her question as Eleanor answered. "23."

"Only 11 years older than me." Padme turns her head to face her father in curiosity. "How old are you again, Dad?"

"Wow! Suddenly, you're so interested in math." Ben said with a nervous grin, tries to change the subject as he stood up behind Padme then faced Eleanor. "Look, I'm gonna go inside. I'm gonna get some more chili, maybe a bottle of champagne to celebrate." The blonde woman raised her eyebrows with a smile.

Padme looked up at him with her eyes burrowed in confusion.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Your homecoming. Of course." Eleanor replied which made Padme rolled her eyes in mind. _'Yeah right'_ she thought mentally.

"Be right back." Ben told her by patting her shoulder.

She nodded in response as he left them, she crossed her arms unnoticed from the blonde woman as the phone made a ringtone of _'Worth it by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink'_ on the side of the table. Eleanor took her phone from which is a Samsung Galaxy S6 and makes a call.

"Eleanor Blake." She looked at Padme with a wink and raised her finger with a _'one moment'_ sign. "Hello Reverend Mosby. Mm-hmm, of course. No I understand it's for the local charity?"

Padme made an eerie smile then averted her eyes and turns around towards the side of the pool to Indian sit and removes her shirt then pours both of her feet to the deep water as she listen to Eleanor's call on the phone without looking.

"Oh yes. I'm writing it all down." The little girl slightly shook and her eyebrows downward. "Okay, it sounds your worthwhile. I agree, but unfortunately, I see that Mr. Solo is going to be out of the country on those days." Eleanor paused as she listens to the caller while Padme widens her eyes _'Dad's going to what?'_ she thought in shock as she continues to hear the conversation.

"Yes, Absolutely. I will be sure to mention it to him. Thank you." She puts her phone on the side of the table and leans forward while sitting then asks Padme who turns around to face her.

"So, how was camp, Brey? Was it fabulous?"

"My dad's going out of the country?" Padme asked. Ignores her question.

"Oh no." Eleanor nervously laughs. "I just had to tell a little white to get him out of something. You know, I never heard a man talk about his daughter, the way Benny talks about you. You two are incredibly close."

Padme can see a slight hint of jealousy in Eleanor's eyes for _'of course according to Breha'_ , she's the only girl in his life including her twin sister and his _you-know-who_. She stood up and faced her with a smile and bit of sarcasm towards her.

"Well, you know, we're closer than close. We're all each other has." She cannon balls on the pool with a splash causing to wet Eleanor's dress a bit as she shrieked and stood while wiping the trace of wetness on her dress. Padme pops out of the water then apologizes to her, well not entirely apologetic towards her.

"Sorry. Did I get you wet, Elle?"

"Just a little, Brey." She nervously replied while fixing herself then moves forward to her and lean to face Padme who is the donut hole on the pool. "Hey, guess what? Your daddy took me riding the other day and let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you." Hinting that she is trying to make his daughter jealous of trying to get Ben's attention. Padme lifted herself on the rubber seat of the donut and begins to smile like a little innocent girl but hiding under her mask, she's really sarcastically irritated.

"Oh sure. She's probably used to strange woman riding her, not that you're strange or anything. Actually, compared to the others, you are relatively normal."

"Others?" Eleanor asked as she stood up casually ladylike then puts her hands on the side of her hip. "What others?"

"Do you want the 411?"

"What's the 411?"

"The information—the lowdown on other women. Can't say I blame you." Padme raised her shoulders in a shrug. "I'd wanna know if I was number 28—I mean, 29 in a man's life."

"I'm number 29?" she exclaimed in a calm tone.

"Yeah, it's always the same routine—horseback riding through the vineyards, romantic dinners with his special reserved-label wine, moonlight swims—"The little girl was cut off when her father interrupted their conversation.

"Here we go, a bottle of my special reserved-label."

Padme tilted her head with her raised eyebrow in an _'I told you so'_ kind of face as Ben stand beside Eleanor who is in her seductive expression curiosity.

"So did you girls find something to talk about while I was gone?" he asked both of them but Padme pinches her nose to cover and dives down below the donut, not responding his question.

"Does that mean yes?" Ben looks beside Eleanor with a humorous grin as she looked back with a smile.

"It sure does."

* * *

 _Just in case you notice that Ben including Gwen and Eleanor calls Breha, **'Brey'** as her nickname, the meaning of Brey is an English slang for cool and tomboyish kind of a girl._

 ** _Also notice this:_**

 _B **(Ben)** \+ rey **(Rey)** = **Brey!**_

 _See you in the next chapter! BYE!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! This one is a bit longer than the last one ^^'_

* * *

Meanwhile in London, where at the home of the Kenobi residence as the telephone rang at the living room.

"Will somebody grab that, please?"

Rey's voice was heard as Finn goes to the telephone while holding a tray of a silver tea pot, sugar, milk and two teacups. He picks up the phone and spoke.

"Kenobi Residence." His eyebrow twitched in confusion. "Padme?"

"Yes, Finn?" Breha said while she came into scene holding an orange fruit, wearing a pink long sleeve dress and her usual headband as Finn puts aside the phone.

"Oh, dear. It sounds just like you." he then puts back on the call. "To whom do you wish to speak? ... Padme? Of course, one moment please." He looks at Breha with a more confused on his face. "A Mildred Plotker for you?" He gives the phone to Breha and said. "Sounds just like your twin."

"My twin?" Breha said with a slight laugh. "Very funny. Good one, Finn." He shrugged then left as she puts on the phone to her ear. "Hello? Oh Mildred, darling. Hi, how are you?" she chuckled with a dramatic British accent.

On the other side of the phone in California, Padme greeted her twin sister, wearing a slight large grey Nike t-shirt with her hair in a messy bun. "Hey, how's it going over there?" she looked from side to side to see if her father or Gwen are there while listening to her sister at the phone then went backwards to the bathroom and bringing the telephone with her, closing the door. Locking it.

"Oh, everything's quite lovely here. W-we're expecting a bit of rain today. But, Mildred, can you—can you hold on for a moment?"

"Okay, but hurry, Breha. I've got to talk you." Padme sat on the side of the bathtub and crosses her legs then puts the telephone on her lap. Breha on the other hand, brings the telephone with her and beside her where she went inside the closet then clicks the light switch.

"Okay, now I can talk. Oh my God, Mom's incredible. I cannot believe I lived my entire life without knowing her." Breha sighs happily then continues to blabber. "S-she's beautiful and fun and smart, and I love the gowns she designs—"Padme deeply sighed on the phone in a bit of an annoyance knowing that situation she has to tell the bad news about their father as she listens to her twin talking.

"And I got her talking about how she and Dad me. And if you ask me, there's a whole possibility, like—"She was cut-off sentenced by Padme.

"Breha, stop! We've got a major problem. You're going to have to bring Mother out here immediately."

"Immediately? Are you nuts?" Breha exclaimed with her eyebrows lowered. "I've only had one day with her. I'm just getting to know her. I can't. I won't."

But this is an emergency!" Padme stood up quick with the same expression as her twin sister. "Dad's in love!"

"Get out of here! Dad doesn't fall in love." She replied with a grin not believing that her father will be in love with another woman besides their mother. "I mean, at least not seriously."

"Trust me. He's serious about this one. He's always holding her hand and kissing her neck and waiting on her hand and foot."

"He is?" replied in disbelief.

"It's disgusting."

"Well, you'll just have to break 'em up. Sabotage her. Do whatever you have to do."

Padme groaned then went back to her seat at the side of the bathtub. "I'm trying, but, I mean I'm at a slight disadvantage. I only met the man 12 hours ago." Breha looks for something on each of the coats inside the closet while her sister continues. "Brey, you've got to get back here to help me."

Breha mischievously grinned as she found a candy inside the pocket of the coat then spoke her on the phone in protest. "Padme, I can't. I want more time with Mom." She then puts the candy wrapper on the phone with a crackling sound causing Padme on the other side of the phone in confusion with her eyebrows lowered.

"What's going on?"

"Paddie, are you still there? I can barely hear you, Paddie." Breha pretends while continues to make crackling sound with the candy wrapper.

"I'm here. What do you—"

"Operator. Operator. I think I lost you, Paddie."

"Hello?"

She removes the phone from her ear and hangs up.

"Thanks for all the help, Brey." Padme sighs as she rolls her eyes then puts down the phone. _'Seriously, Brey'_ she thought.

Breha crawls on the floor and opens the door quietly with a slight squeak then looks up with a gasp when Finn, Poe, Rey and Leia looked down at her with their raised eyebrow.

"Hi. I had a phone call from a friend at camp." She said with a little white lie. "Yeah. It's an old camp tradition. Talk to your friend inside a closet. Kinda stupid. I know, but-" Nervously laughed as the four adults nodded with a suspicion yet confused at the same time. Breha sighed in relief and stood up and smiled. "So…Breakfast anyone?"

In the next morning at the Solo mansion, Padme sat on the wooden kitchen table while Gwen cooks for breakfast. After a minute, she serves her, two sunny side up eggs and bacon with a happy face on the plate and buttered toast.

"Okay, here we go. Most important meal of the day. Eggs sunny-side up, bacon side of toast. And in case you're hungry." Gwen puts the second plate on the side of her first plate. "A stack of humongous chocolate chip pancakes which smell incredible, if I do say so myself." Prided herself of her cooking as Padme wearing a white shirt and faded blue pants with brown cowgirl boots and her hair was in braided lower pigtails, who just sat there with her hands joined together in her lap and smiled at her, but does not touch her found.

"Thanks, Gwen."

Gwen raised her eyebrow then puts her hand on her hip and asked. "You're not hungry again?" she thought of yesterday when Breha _(Padme)_ came home, she didn't eat her food with only small bites. "You hardly touch your chili, your favorite food in the world. And now you don't want breakfast?" She puts her hand on Padme's forehead with concern. "Are you sick, honey?"

"I'm fine. I promise." She replied while shook her head with a slight chuckle.

Gwen continues to check her temperature from her forehead to her neck as Padme asked.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh." She replied with her eyes rolled. "He and Miss _'I'll Just Have A Grapefruit, Thank You'_ left about an hour ago." Went towards the other kitchen table and took a bottle of Hersey chocolate then faces her. "You overslept, and he didn't want to wake you." She slammed the bottle a bit with a thud on the wooden table. "Of course, I'd probably oversleep, too. If I were up until midnight making mysterious phone calls from my bathroom." She pointedly said by looking at her causing Padme to choke while drinking her juice.

"Um. Oh. Oh. That." She puts down the glass on the table and replied. "I was calling a friend from camp, Mildred. She lives in New York."

"Oh I see." Gwen took the coffee pot and pour it on the mug before putting it with Hersey chocolate. "So, you wanted to wait and call Mildred at a time that was convenient for her because of the time difference."

"Exactly. Because— because of the time difference." Padme nervously laughed and nodded.

"Uh-huh. So you waited until it was 3 o'clock in the morning from her time?" Gwen went beside her and puts her elbows on the wooden table with a grin then drinks her coffee. "That makes perfect sense."

"Actually—"Padme blurted in a British accent then stopped causing Gwen to lower her eyebrows with a suspicious expression. "It was 7 o'clock at night from her time. You see, she lives in New York. But she was on a vacation with her family in Bora Bora." She explain with a white lie as her listener tilted her down, blinking her eyes three times while staring at her.

"Very smooth." She turns around then walks to other side of the table facing her. "Okay, look, smarty pants, your father wants you to meet him at his office as soon as you're done with breakfast." She takes an apple from the bowl as Padme smiled in surprise.

"He does? Thanks." She took one bacon then eats it in her whole mouth and talks with her mouth full. "I'm done." She jumps off the chair then quickly went towards the double window door as Beebee-Ate appeared from her side and barked at her causing her to jolt.

"That dog has gotten so weird." She looked at Gwen with a frown. "Bye, Gwen. Thanks again for the breakfast, it was great."

She passes the dog then approaches the door and puts both hands on each handle to open, but can't as she tries to jerk it open as Gwen called out.

"Push, Brey."

Padme then pushes one door on the right side open and turns around with a nervous smile and laughed. "Sorry. I… forgot." She went out and closes door quickly.

Gwen just stood there and watched her go, for she thinks deeply at the way Breha acts. First, she was oddly strange when she didn't eat both of her favorite foods from yesterday to today. Second, she spoke a British accent with _'actually'_ and third, she strangely couldn't open door in her own house _. 'Could she be… no, impossible. That was 11 years ago…maybe it was just my imagination'_ she thought but decided to ignore the possibility in her mind.

In the winery tank farm where the farmers in Napa, do their work on making wine and growing grapes outside the vineyard. Padme and her father walked through in between the wine barrels and having a ' _Father & Daughter conversation'_.

"Honey, I'm really glad you're here, 'cause there's something really important I want to talk to you about." Ben said while putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder as they continue walking. He was wearing a dotted print shirt with a buttoned front, a chest patch pocket and buttoned-cuff long sleeves and dark brown pants.

"That's funny, because there's something really important that I want to talk to you about."

"Really? Well, you go first."

"No, you."

Ben sighed amusingly yet something inside of him traces of slight nervous and fear for telling his daughter as he put his hands on his pockets. "Okay. I want to talk to you about Eleanor." He was about to add another sentence until Padme blurted out to him.

"And I want to talk to you about my mother." Causing both of them to stop their trace as they faced each other when Padme asked.

"What about Eleanor?"

"What about your Mother?" Ben asked her back by bending his knees and lowering slightly down to her height.

"Dad, I'm almost 12. How do you expect me to buy that story that the stork dropped me on your doorstep?" Padme exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Brey." He groaned and sigh as if he was trying to avoid the subject about her mother. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and proceed on walking. "We've talked about your Mother."

"No, we haven't, not really. A girl needs more in life than a half a crumpled old photograph." Her father saw his daughter faced beside him as they are in front of the double window door. "Dad, I'm almost a teenager. Face it, I need a mother."

"You know what? You're right." He pointed out and agrees her then slides the door widely open. "You're absolutely right. You do need a mother. Which brings me to-" He was cut-off sentence when Eleanor and her assistant arrived in front of them in their golf cart. She was wearing a pencil night blue sleeveless skirt down to her high knee with her high heels.

"Eleanor." He greeted her in a surprise expression as she got out of the golf cart and approached them.

"Hi." She flirty greeted him back with a smile then looked at Padme. "Hello, Brey."

"Hi."

"Breha, this is my assistant, Richard. And Richard, this is Ben's daughter, the one I've been telling you so much about."

"Oh hello. How are you?" He greeted her nicely.

"Hi there." Padme replied with a smile.

Eleanor moved herself beside Ben and whispered.

"Did you tell her?"

Ben replied with a sigh not noticing his daughter closed her eyes and made a deep sigh in annoyance.

"Almost."

"Hey, if you're free later, why don't we all have lunch on the terrace?" Eleanor requested but Ben declined.

"Well, actually, I promised Brey we'd hang out together this afternoon." He wraps his arm around her shoulder while Padme smirked triumphantly.

"Oh no problem. I've got plenty to do." She assured him and went back towards the golf cart. "I'm working on a label design, Benny. Featuring Y-O-U. You're gonna love It." she bid him goodbye and winked at him. "See you later at dinner, darling. Bye, Brey."

"Bye." Padme slightly waved her goodbye.

Eleanor starts the engine as she reverses the rear to move as she said to Richard with an evil smile on her face.

"The first change I make is to send that two-faced little brat off to boarding school in Timbuktu."

"Ooh. Ice Woman!" he replied with the same expression.

"And proud of it, babe." Then droves off laughing in a womanly manner yet evil in her tone.

At the vineyard where Padme and her father rode on in their father-daughter horse race while wearing their cowboy/girl hats. She caught up first behind him in her white horse as she yelled at him happily laughing.

"Come on Dad!"

Ben tries to catch up to her but was a bit far as he decided to give up and let his daughter win.

"Okay. Okay, you win. Pull up, give that horse a rest." He yelled at her from behind as they both slowed their horses down.

"Whoa. Sprout." She pulled the reign of the horse and calmed it down.

"So, honey, are you excited about our camping trip?" Ben asked as he was now beside her while watching the view of the vineyard hill.

"What camping trip?" she asked back in confusion causing her father's reaction to go slightly shocked at her reply as he faced her.

"What camping trip? The one we take every summer before you go back to school."

"Oh, that camping trip. Yeah, sure. I can't wait." She nervously smiled.

Ben cleared his throat as he spoke. "So uh, Brey." He looked down for a moment then faced her again. "What do you think of Eleanor?"

"As what, Dad? Your—your Publicist, you friend, your-" She was cut-off sentenced by him.

"No. just want do you think of her as a person?" he asked her again.

"Oh." She nodded then describes Eleanor. "She's cute. She has nice hair, good teeth. She can spell the word 'you'. Honestly, Dad, the woman is a complete stranger to me. Why do you want my opinion anyway?"

"Well. I'll tell you why, Brey." He said with a nervous expression and sighed deeply. "Because, believe it or not-" he was cut-off when Padme rode her horse off without him getting to say.

"Race you back to the ranch, Dad." She quickly yelled at him as she rides off her horse fast.

"B-Brey. Brey, I'm trying to tell you something." He calls her as his brown horse starts to go panic but he calms it down then looks out at her from the distance and goes after her.

"Hey, slow down."

Padme runs her horse faster as she then stops her steed and jumps herself off her horse to the ground then runs in between the vineyards then went straight towards inside the living room of the 'Solo' home. She breathes heavily then paces back and forth as frustrately talks to herself.

"I'm in so over my head, here. I-I can't handle this. I-I just can't. I'm only one kid." she removes her cow girl hat and tiredly leans on the brown one-cushioned sofa from behind until Gwen popped in the front side of the sofa behind causing her gasp in surprise.

You got something you want to share with the class there, Brey?"

Padme puts her hand on her chest and sighed deeply. "Gwen, you—you gave me a fright."

Gwen puts her newspaper down on the sofa and stood up with her eyebrows downward in a mixture of confusion and suspicion as she puts her hands on her hips. "I gave you a fright?"

"You scared me. I didn't know you were like—like in here." She said in a nervous tone as moved slightly and fidgeting her fingers with a bit of sweat.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk to me about?" Gwen asked with her arms crossed in her chest and stare at her like she was a suspect of the crime as she removes her reading glasses and walks around her. "Like, why Beebee-Ate never comes near you anymore. Or why your appetite's changed. Or why, all of a sudden, you're neat as a pin and using expressions like, _'you gave me a fright'_."

"Gwen, I…" She looked at her with her brown-green eyes with a bit of innocence and understanding in her, "changed a lot over the summer, that's all."

"Okay." Gwen nodded then puts her reading glasses above her head. "God, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say it's almost like you were-"she trailed off and stared at her for a moment then shook her head to deny the possibility. "Forget it. It's impossible." She turn around away from her then slowly walked away but Padme stopped her by asking.

"Almost as if I were who, Gwen?"

"Nobody. Nobody, forget what I mentioned it." she turn around to her, smiling sadly then went back from her until she heard her say…

"Almost as if I were…Padme?"

She stopped her tracks with her eyes widen then blinks her eyes twice and shook her head as she slowly spun around and approaches in front of her.

"You know about Padme?" Hoping that she heard was right.

"I am Padme." She replied truthfully causing Gwen to gasp in surprise and awe until Ben's voice was heard from the doorway.

"Brey." He saw Padme as he approached her from behind and asked. "Brey, why did you take off on me like that? I told you I wanted to talk to you about something." He then notices Gwen staring at Padme longingly. "Gwen, why are you looking at her like that?"

"Like what?" she scoffed in reply as he tears started to fall from her cheeks, tries to avoid crying. "I'm not looking at her any special way." She stares at Padme with affection as if she hasn't seen her ever since she was born. "I'm looking at her like I've looked at her for 11 years. Since the day she came home from the hospital-" She sniffed her watery nose. "Six pounds, 11 ounces, 21 inches long—this is how I look at her." referring to Padme when she was a newborn baby as she continuously sobs and reaches her arms to her. "Can I hug her?" she approaches to her and embraces her tightly as Padme smiles and returns that hug while Ben watches them in confusion. "Oh, she's so beautiful…and so big." She lets go of their embrace then tries to not cry that much and step backed slowly. "I'm gonna make you something special to eat. What would you like? Anything? You know what?" she wiped her tears with her cloth while sniffing her watery nose. "It doesn't matter. I'm just gonna go whip up everything we've got. Okay? Okay." Quickly leaves them alone and went to the kitchen.

"Brey, come here." He leads her to the sofa as she sat on it while he sat on the wooden table in front of her. "Now, we have to talk."

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay." He leans himself forward then rests his elbows on his knees and inhales giving a deep sigh as he looked at her determinedly. "Honey, I wanna know what you think about making Eleanor…part of the family."

"Part of our family?" she replied raising her eyebrows in questioning.

"Yeah." He nodded with a grin.

"I think…" She grinned in return and exclaimed "It's an awesome idea."

"Yeah?" His eyebrows raised with a surprise expression. "You do?"

"Inspired!"

Really?"

"Brilliant. Really!"

"You do?"

"Totally. I mean it's dream come true. I've always wanted a big sister." Pretending to become happy for she has to test her father on what Eleanor is to him.

"Oh." He awed yet mid stop of what Padme said about Eleanor being a _'Big sister'_ as he nervously chuckled and pointed out to her. "Um, honey, I think you're kinda missin' the point."

"No, I'm not." She tries to deny on Eleanor being someone on her father's life. "You're going to adopt Eleanor. That is so sweet, Dad."

He shook his head for that's not what she meant on Eleanor being a _'part of the family'_. "No, I'm not going to adopt her." He stopped for a moment then spoke. I…I'm going to marry her."

Padme nodded and smiled but widens her eyes and changes to a frustration and angry state as she stood up.

"MARRY HER! That's insane! How can you marry a woman young enough to be my big sister?" Then all of a sudden she spoke angry in French and begins to walk back and forth while Ben burrowed his brows in confusion on Breha suddenly speaking French as lower his head in a deep sigh then faces her.

"Brey. Brey. Brey! Calm down." He stood up and grabs her shoulder tightly to stop pacing. "Brey!" She stopped talking and breathes heavily from talking too much.

"Are you speaking French?"

Her eyes widen and nervously stuttered. "I-I learned it at camp." Ben crouched himself and he looked up at her as she calms herself down. "Okay. I-I'm sorry. Let-let's discuss this calmly—calmly and rationally."

"Yeah, and in English, if you don't mind." He touched her braided hair and rubbing it. "Alright?"

"Okay." She nodded and breathes from inhale to exhale.

"Sweetheart, what has gotten into you?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just—just-" She stuttered again and begins to cry out. "Dad, you can't get married. It'll totally ruin everything!" She groaned and ran away out of the living room as Ben tries to call out to her and stood up.

"Brey. Brey. Breha!" he then looks with a stern expression at Gwen who is at the kitchen window.

"Don't look at me. I don't know a thing." She said with an _'I'm not involve in this'_ kind of expression then immediately closes the wooden double window door. Ben groaned as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as he looks out of the door and saw Eleanor riding in her red Ferrari stopped her track and parked. She went out of her car as Ben mildly smiled and waved then whispered to himself.

"She thought that I was going to adopt her?" he sat on the cushioned chair outside of the living room and rubbed his face in frustration. Eleanor walked towards behind him.

"Hi doll."

"Hi." He replied while his face was covered with his hands as she sat on his lap and puts down her purse.

"Oh, you look stressed, baby." She said before she kissed him then firstly let's go of their kiss. "How about a martini?"

"How about a double?" he rolled his eyes as Eleanor took out a small box from her purse and opens it revealing it to be a bell. "Coming right up." she rang the bell.

"Gwen."

She yelled again and rang the bell.

"Gwen!" she looked at him with a smirk. "Don't you love it? It's just what we need. It's such a big house." She rang the bell again and yelled out.

"Gwen!"

She then puts down the bell when Gwen comes out of the door and stood sarcastically.

"You rang?"

"Two martinis, please." She crossed her legs and wraps her arm around his shoulder. "And make Mr. Solo's a double." She kissed him in his hair and rubbed it with her hand. Gwen raised both of her eyebrows with a surprise look and slightly gritted her teeth. _'That woman is going to be the death of me'_ she thought.

"Gwen, please. I'm getting a migraine." He pleaded.

She clears her throat then went back inside to the kitchen to leave them be.

"I told Breha." He blurted out in a not happy mode as Eleanor looked down at him.

"You did? And?" she puts her hands on his shoulders and begins to stroke them.

"She went ballistic. She started yelling at French. I didn't even know she spoke French."

She stood up and went behind continuously stroking his shoulders while he shrugged in frustration.

"I don't know what's gotten into her." he puts his hand on his forehead feeling tired as Eleanor cooed him.

"Oh Benny. This reaction is totally classic. _'It's Daddy's Getting Remarried 101'_. I'd be worried if she didn't act this way." She then puts her arms around him. "Look, why don't I go talk to her. You know…woman to woman." she kisses him in the neck to his ear continuously as he pointedly said.

"I-I think she's a little sensitive about you right now."

"That's why I need to do it. We've got to break the ice sometime." She removes the two buttons on his blue shirt then strokes his bare chest and slowly down to his abs. "Wear your shirt like this. I like it when I can see your bare chest and shredded abs." She kissed his head then went to go find Padme leaving Ben mild dumbstruck then looks down at his chest.

Eleanor finds Padme in a double garden wooden swing who looks down while she smirked and walks down the grassy ground and went towards her as she knocked the wooden pole of the swing. "Knock, Knock" causing Padme to look up to see her.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

"Sure." Padme replied sulkily.

She went inside the swing then sat on the side to face in front of her and sighed.

"Guess the news of the engagement came of a shock, huh?"

"Basically."

"You know, I remember what it was like to be 11. I had my first beau at 11. It's a wonderful age. You're just starting to feel like a woman, and, believe it or not, soon, you'll understand what it's like to be in love."

"Me?" she said with her eyebrows raised and slightly snorted then smirked."I don't think so. I don't even have my 12 year old molars yet."

"Oh, well. Take it from someone who got their molars very early in life, being in love is a fantasy mystery that takes a man and a woman—" she was cut-off sentenced by Padme trying to not fall over her manipulative trick for she knows she's not in love with her father.

"I don't mean to be jerky when you're trying to be all mushy and everything, but I know what mystery my dad sees in you."

"You do?"

"You're young and beautiful and sexy. And hey, the guy's only human. But, if you ask me, marriage is supposed to be based on something more than just sex, right?"

"Boy." She said with impressive look but not admiring for Padme already knows her true plot behind her sleeve as she leaned back, putting her arm on the wooden swing and crossed her legs. "Your father underestimates you."

"But you won't." Padme also leans back and crosses both her arms and legs in confidence. "Will you, Eleanor?"

"Being young and beautiful is not a crime, you know. And for your 411, I adore your father. He's exactly the kind of man I always planned on marrying." Padme stares at her like a dog growling at the cat as Eleanor continues. "This is the real deal, honey. And nothing you do is going to come between us. Hate to break it to you, angel. But you are no longer the only girl in Ben Solo's life. Get over it." She smirked triumphantly.

"If this is the real deal, then my dad's money has nothing to do with you wanting to marry him, right?" Padme said suspiciously by confirming that Eleanor was only after her father's fortune, not his affection. Eleanor leans forward and stares at her threateningly.

"Okay, puss. You listen, and you listen well. I am marrying your father in two weeks, whether you like it or not. So I suggest you do not tangle with me anymore. You are in way over your head. Is that clear?"

Padme leans forward and stares at her, not fearing her treat. "Crystal."

She smirked in a bit of a challenge towards Eleanor.

* * *

 _Oh gosh I'm such a bad kid right now! But don't worry Reylo shippers! Ben and Rey will see each other in the later chapters and besides...Breha and Padme are gonna figure out on how their parents will meet face to face **'romantically'**._

 _See ya on the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey Readers! Here's the chapter! Forgive me that this is short, but I will update the next chapter later or tomorrow. So I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

At the Kenobi Residence where Breha along with her mother and grandmother were having a light meal on the dinner table, chatting each other about mostly Breha's activities she had back in Camp Walden while Finn serves a platter of a few cupcakes and biscuits to them and Poe, on other hand found a printed paper on the telefax where it was a doodle of a dog barking with a number of 911. Poe raised in eyebrow confusingly at the paper but decided to carry it to inform Rey as he heard Leia's voice called out to him.

"Poe, a refill wine please."

He then took the wine along with the faxed paper putting it behind his back and approaches Rey to pour wine on her glass. The dress she wore was a heather grey ribbed knit dress flaunts a body-con silhouette, mock neckline, short sleeves, and a cutout back with her dark brown hair down curls and her face was a natural beauty without make up.

"Lovely choice of wine, by the way, Poe." Leia said looking up with a smile who wears an over-sized shirt with tonal stripes and a ribbon self-tie cutout in the back, buttoned front, basic collar, and buttoned-cuff long sleeves with dark legging pants. Her slight grey brown hair was tied in her usual bun.

"Thank you, madam." Poe smiled in return.

"May I have a sip?" Breha asked who is on the right side of the table in front of her mother and beside her grandmother as Rey smirked while holding a half glass of wine in her hand. She wears a white knit crochet dress with flounced cap sleeves, a round neckline, and an exposed back zipper with her hair braided on the right side and a right sided ribbon headband.

"I don't think you're gonna like It." she gives the wine to her as Breha starts to smell the wine while all of the people in the dining room watched her curiously at her reaction. She took a sip of the wine then her lips made up a smack sound of taste of the wine as she was about to speak in a slight dramatic British accent.

"Well, if you ask me, the bouquet is a little too much robust for a Merlot, but then again, I'm partial to the softer California grape."

Rey and Leia laughed along with Finn while Poe just smirked as he goes around on the other side where he pours Leia's glass for wine.

"She learned about wine at this summer camp?" Leia asked while still laughing.

"She must have." Rey replied as Breha returns her drink to her until she saw a fax paper with a 911 emergency on Poe's hand from behind. Her eyes widen in shock, staring at the paper as Poe begins to move away from the table causing Breha to fall off side the chair and shrieked. Everyone jolted in surprise as Rey looked at the other side of the table where Breha fell.

"Darling, are you all right?" Rey asked with concern as Breha carefully stood up.

"I had one sip too many, I guess. You know, mother, I feel like I could use a bit of fresh air. W-would it be okay if I stepped outside for a moment?" Nervously replied as she tries to remain calm to hide her panicking.

"Are-are you okay? Would you like me to go with you?" she asked but Breha quickly declined.

"Oh no, no, no. I'll be fine, just got a touch woozy, that's all." She immediately leaves the dining room.

Leia watches her leaves the room and then raises her eyebrow with suspicion.

"Woozy, huh?"

Breha walks quickly where she grabs her grey French coat from the wooden pole rack then went towards the door to open and closes it as she ran out of the house, through the gate in a faster pace on the streets of London until she finally goes to the red telephone box and went inside as she dials 911 and breathes heavily from her pace then hears the call.

"Um, yes, I'd like to place a collect call to America, please."

In Napa at the Solo Residence where Padme wearing a light denim romper with a roll-tab short sleeves, slanted front pockets, an elasticized waist and a buttoned front placket with her hair in a messy bun, who paces back and forth for waiting Breha's call until she heard the telephone rang as she quickly picked it up and spoke.

"Hello."

"What's up?" Breha exclaimed.

"Brey, I'm desperate. Dad's getting married." Padme said with a worried tone.

."What do you mean Dad's getting married?" She said while burrows her eyebrows.

"I mean black tie, white gown—the whole enchilada."

"What?!"

"The wedding's in two weeks. So, if there's any hope of getting Mom and Dad back together, we've got to do it fast and I mean really fast."

"Okay. So, Mom and I are going out to the theater tonight. I'll-I'll drop the bomb on her first thing in the morning." She explained not noticing someone outside the red telephone box behind.

"Okay, thanks. And, Breha, hurry!" Padme pleaded before hanging up the phone.

"Okay, I will." She puts the phone where it stays and quickly opens the window door hastily when she bumped the door into someone's back then quickly apologizes.

"Oh excuse me, Ma'am." She looked up and saw the person who accidentally hit is her grandmother causing her to stay stiff as if she was busted on doing something bad. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh." Leia smiled mischievously at Breha. "Yes. Now, what say you and I take a little stroll in the park, hm _young lady_?"

"Okay." Breha replied nervously yet smiled a little as Leia wraps her arm around her shoulder then walk slowly through the park.

"Now." She whispered in a slight stern look yet her voice was gentle. "Come on, what this all about?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Well, it's a very big park, and we've got plenty of time, you know." Leia looked at her with a gentle smile. "And I know you are not Padme, sweet pea. The way you act was certainly came from your father when he was just like your age, impersonating someone else is a bit tricky and he was really good at it like his father." Breha's eyes widen in shock. "Y-you know Dad, grandmother?"

"Of course. He is my son."

She stared at her like an owl. "Y-you're his mother? I thought you are my grandmother on mom's side."

"Your mother was like a daughter to me, like my own child, the same as your father was. I visited your father twice after you were born, the last time I saw you was when you were only a cute little toddler, Breha."

"I see. So I guess you're not mad?" She looked up at her like a child being scolded by her mother.

"No, I'm not angry. But cast aside that, let's just continue walking. Okay, sweet pea?" She looked at her again smiling. "So…Again. What this all about?"

"Well, first of all…"

Breha and Leia continues to walk at the streets of the park as she explains the whole story of what happened while her grandmother listens well.

* * *

 _I will be updating the chapter later or tomorrow, don't worry Reylo shippers! The most complicated, love-hate couple will meet very soon. So be patient ;)_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Sorry about that, I was supposed to update it yesterday but our wifi was out, so I have to wait for it to function again. Anyway! enjoy reading!_

* * *

In front of the door where the room of her mother lives in, Breha paces back and forth while holding her stuff bunny _'Hoppie'_ in her hand swinging lazily and wearing her comfortable white long sleeve dress down to her lower knee with her white flat shoes, for what it seem to be like few minutes or more. She can hear her mother, on the other side of the door talking in French on the phone as she stopped her paces and slowly peaks on the door to see her still talking in the phone while on her bed. Breha just stood there for a moment until Leia leans into her ear and whispered to her.

"Just do it, sweet pea." Causing her to jolt a little and rolls her eyes as she felt her grandmother pushing her lower back to go approach her mother then leaves her granddaughter to do the right thing. Breha slowly walked a bit nervous as her mother puts her phone on the table and saw her daughter turn on the side of the bed.

"Darling, come in. I just have to finish this sketch and FedEx it off to Paris." She said while concentrating on her sketch on the drawing pad then looked at her smiling as Breha goes into the bed and moved beside her. "And how about you and I go out for lunch and spend the rest of the day getting lost in Harrod's, huh?" she wrapped her shoulder and kisses her head then proceeds on doing her work.

"I can't, mother." Breha looks at her with a full of guilt inside her heart, trying her best to be brave and nervously spoke. "Sorry. I-I have to go out of town today."

Rey left her eyes on her sketch then looks at her a bit confused and asked. "Oh, you have to go out of town?" she removes her glasses from her eyes then puts it above her head and smiled. "And where, may I ask, are you going?" Breha didn't say a word as she drowns herself under the comforter causing her mother to laughs and playfully picking on her.

"Padme. Padme!"

"That's where I have to go." Breha muffled under the comforter. "I have to go see Padme." Leia appears in front of them watching with a worried expression.

"I see. And where might Padme be?" Asked while still laughing.

"In Napa with her father, Ben Solo." she replied, causing Rey to widen her eyes in shock and gasp then looks at Leia who nodded with a gentle smile. She looks back down where Breha hides herself then removes the comforter from her face.

"You're not Padme?"

"That would correct." Her voice no longer in a British accent and went back to her old one with an innocent look on her face.

"You're Breha?" Rey's tears started to fill on her eyes but didn't fell then covers her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from crying as Breha sat up.

"I am." She deeply sighed then faces her with a slight of fear by telling the truth to her mother. "Padme and I met at the camp, and-and we decided to switch places." Her mother begins to lower hand and her one tear started to fell from her cheek as Breha apologize. "I'm sorry, but I've never seen you, and-and I dreamt of meeting you my whole life." She wholeheartedly expresses her feelings to show her mother that she really loves her. "And-and Padme felt the exact same way about Dad, so—so, we sorta just switched lives. I hope you're not mad, because I love you so much and I just hope you could love me as me and not as Padme." Rey tearfully sighed then embraces her daughter with her motherly affection towards her as Breha did in return.

"Oh darling. I've loved you your whole life." Putting her cheek on her daughter's raven hair and smiled lovingly as Breha kisses her arm then cuddle herself in her mother's arms and cried tearfully happy until they heard someone sobbing pretty hard. They looked at the person who cried, it was Poe. Who lifts his head from Leia's shoulder from his embrace and continues to cry while Finn, at first watched happily at the beautiful mother-daughter moment until his good friend butler companion ruins it as he scrunched his eyebrows at his friend's overreacting sob as Leia had the same look that Finn does.

"I've never been so happy in my entire life." Poe said while sobbing as Finn and Leia looked at each other and nodded for giving Rey and Breha a moment of their own as Leia closes the door leaving the mother and her daughter an amused expression. Breha let's go of her mother's embrace and faces her while Rey rubs her daughter's cheek to wipe her tears with both of her hands affectionately.

"So, I-I guess you have to switch us back now, huh?" Breha asked with a lone look on her face and sniffed while trying to prevent from crying.

"Well, technically, you belong to your dad and Padme belongs to me." Her mother replied with a sad smile as her daughter sighed deeply for she really hate being separated from her mother and twin sister.

"His-and-Hers kids. No offense, Mom, but this arrangement really sucks."

"I agree, it totally sucks." Shook her head and agrees her daughter's opinion on the whole family separation plan.

"Then I say we fly to Napa, see Padme and Dad. And work this whole thing out."

"And I say your right." She reaches her daughter's cheek and stroke it softly while Breha holds her mother's hand affectionately. "Not to worry, darling. I'll take care of everything. You're not to worry, okay?" Assuring to her that everything will be okay while playfully pocks her daughter's nose and embraces her as Breha hugs her in return.

' _Everything will be all right. How bad could it be to see my ex-husband again?'_ Rey thought optimistically.

The next day at early morning…

The closet of the door was quickly opened by Rey who was in her overemotional state while wearing just her v-neckline mustard color ribbed knit skater dress with an olive buttoned cargo jacket and wears barefooted. Her brunette hair was wrapped with rollers all over head and has black sunglasses while holding an unburned cigarette in her hand as she slams both of her hands on the sides of the door wall.

"I'm sorry. I can't handle this." Admitting that she was really nervous on meeting her ex-husband. "I mean, I haven't seen or heard from Ben Solo in over 11 years," She took her two of her dresses from Poe and Finn who were both standing in silent while listening to Rey as she puts her dresses on the bed beside her suitcase, "and suddenly I'm flying halfway across the world to-".She inhales deeply erratically and her body starts to shake in a nervous state. "I'm not mature enough for this." She approaches her two butlers before taking her other clothes from them. "If a man didn't make me so nuts, I'd still be married to him." She quickly puts her clothes on the bed again then faces her butlers. "I mean, we came up with this arrangement so that we'd never have to see each other again." Rey puts her cigarette in her mouth while her hand is on her hip and waving her hand like an overdramatic lady. "I mean, look at me, Poe, Finn. Have you ever seen me like this?"

"We- I-" They both stuttered nervously but Rey cuts them off by waving her hand down.

"Don't answer that." She said in a demand tone before going inside the closet to find her clothes as Breha hears her mother's nagging words about her father from behind the wall while laughing at her mother's continuous one-sided argument to Poe and Finn.

"I mean, what if he doesn't recognize me? No don't answer that either." Rey walks out of the closet then looks at her butlers and asked. So, Breha said he was a—a hunk?" Poe and Finn were about to say a word but she cuts them off sentenced.

"He was kind of an arrogant man at first but when I get to know him that well, he was rather sweet and charming." She dreamily said while removing all of her hair rollers on her head. "He had a smile that made me go weak at the knees, if you can imagine that." She smiled and sighed deeply remembering her and Ben's date together when they were young while Poe and Finn both rolled their eyes in response but didn't get notice by her as Breha came inside of the room. She was wearing a cream knit skater skirt featuring a coral colored allover floral print with an elasticized waist and blue jean jacket with a high heel black sneakers as her hair was French braided on the right side of her shoulder and also wears a light pink backpack and carries a hand bag with the same color.

"Okay, I'm all set, Mom."

"Great, me too. Almost." She said while removing the last roller from her hair.

"Mom, your-your suitcase is like totally empty." Breha said with an amused scoff as she approaches her mother.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Rey replied nervously and asked her. "Um, did you speak to your father, dear?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah. I just hung up with him, actually. He said he's really anxious to see you." She replied with a raised eyebrow and mischievously smiled to her while Poe and Finn looked down on their feet feeling guilty about the plan Breha instructed as they kept themselves quiet.

"Anxious-nervous, like he's totally, completely dreading it? Or anxious-excited, like he's looking forward to it?" Rey asks her again, hoping that her ex-husband is either happy or nervous to see her at the same time.

Poe and Finn both bite their inner cheek then looked down at Breha, waiting for her response to her mother.

"Anxious-excited, definitely."

"Oh." She sighed in relief and smiled.

"He said he'll meet us later at noon. At the Grand Hotel Villa Serbelloni in Como, Italy."

Rey scoffed and smiled again. "My, my, my. That's incredibly soon. Isn't it? Well, um, why don't you go downstairs and—and gather up our tickets from your grandmother while I finish up here." She said before turns around to continue packing her clothes.

"Okay." Breha replied as she turns around to walk out of the room but heard a whisper behind her.

"Liar, liar. Pants on fire." Poe said while Finn nodded in agreement as Breha shushed them with a finger raised to her lips and made a hand sign of _'You tell her we're both dead'_ kind of thing then left.

"Um, Finn." She called as Finn turns around and approaches her.

"Yes, madam."

"Well, can I ask you a favor to look after Leia while I'm gone?"

"Of course…I would do anything for a good friend of mine." He smiled and slightly bowed to her then faces her.

"Oh thank you, Finn, I can count on you to be in charge of this household. I trust you both as a brother and friend." She smiled in return.

"Of course, Rey. So I will be heading out to assist Breha while you continue packing, all right?"

"All right." She nodded in response as Finn went out of the room to find Breha.

"Oh, Poe." She called him and approaches him as Poe stood tall and listens. "I have a really ridiculous somewhat childish request to make." She slowly paced back and forth in a nervous tone. "Poe, you know that you're more than a butler to me. You're more like a lovable brother who just happens to wait on us, and anyway, I was wondering if-" She was cut-off when Poe spoke.

"I would be accompany you on the trip?" Asked her correctly with a smile as Rey faced with a surprised look. "Make it a bit easier for you?"

"Would you, Poe? Thank you so much." She exclaimed and puts her hand on his shoulders then puts her head on his chest and faces him. "I'd be so grateful and you don't even have to come as our butler. Just a friend."

"Madam, I'd be honored." Poe bows slightly and faces her with a grin. "And may I say as a friend," He confidently moves backward to the closet, "if I was seeing my ex, after 11 years and I had your legs," he pointedly said as he went inside the closet for a second then brings an elegant black ribbed halter dress in front of his body. "I'd wear this little baby."

Rey looked up and down with her eyes widen as Poe confidently said with a smirk. "You're killing it."

After an hour of packing their clothes, they all went outside the house to bid each other goodbyes as Poe goes down the stairs first, wearing an all-black pebbled faux leather jacket and t-shirt with leather pants and shoes. He wears his dark sunglasses like a cool dude and walk towards the car.

Rey bids her mother-in-law a goodbye kiss in the cheek, wearing an all-white French coat and knit mini dress with open high heel shoes. Her hair was curled down to her lower chest and her make-up was natural that makes her more beautiful equally.

"Bye darling. Good luck on seeing my son, Rey. I know you two will do fine." Leia said with a motherly smile and hopeful expression then holds her hands tightly.

"Wish me luck." She replied nervously then lets go of her hands and turns around to go inside the car.

Breha approaches her grandmother and hugs her as she did in return and they let go of their embrace to face each other.

"Bye grandma."

"Bye, Brey." Leia wraps her arm around Breha and kisses her in the head.

"So you're coming to Napa for thanksgiving, right?" Breha asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, darling." She looked down at her granddaughter with an assuring smile as Breha inhaled then bid her.

"Bye." She smiled in return and ran towards the car but heard her grandmother called.

"Oh, and say hello to your father for me."

Breha turns around and grinned. "I will." Leia closes the gate and gives her a thumbs up while Finn stands beside her and waved a goodbye as she crosses her arms and fingers with a promise then went inside the car. She sighs deeply and thinks positive of the plan she and Padme formed as the car drove off.

At the Grand Hotel Villa Serbelloni where many of the tourists enjoyed their relaxation and touring themselves around the hotel while the employees carry and assists their customers' luggage and the hotel manager moves around to keep an eye on everything as Eleanor in her black tight shadow stripe sheath pencil dress with her blonde hair curled down to her waist and wears an alluring seductive make-up on her face that made her look like a dangerous siren. She and her parents waited at the main entrance inside of the hotel as Eleanor checks out to see on the glass door if her fiancé has arrived then goes back to face her parents. Her blonde haired mother, wears her pink long sleeve blouse with a pearl round necklace and golden earrings and white pants while her grey haired father was in his buttoned dark grey shirt and all-black sport coat with dark pants.

"Okay. They'll be here any minute." She moves to her father's side and smiled mischievously. "Now be nice, Daddy. He's everything you ever wanted for your little girl, plus _millions more_." Referring to Ben's fortune.

"Then you know I'll be nice." Her father smirked as they all laughed haughtily until Eleanor sees Ben arriving at the entrance.

"Oh! Okay. There he is…" She grinned at seeing him but slowly turn into a disgust when she heard a bark of a dog then saw Padme, Gwen and Beebee-Ate tag-along with him, "with the whole motley crew." She tries to make a fake smile and waves at Ben as she walked towards him.

"Hi, darling." She kisses him as he did in return.

"Hi." He replied back as Eleanor faces them.

"Breha, Gwen and Beebee-Ate!" She looks down at the Akita dog with disgust in her eyes but keeps her fake smile. "What in the world are you doing here?" She faces Ben and asks. "Honey, a dog at the Serbelloni?"

Ben looks down at her with a raised eyebrow and grinned. "Brey begged me to bring him."

"Oh, you're such a softy." She seductively smiles at him then looks at Beebee-Ate and tries to touch his head but the dog made a growl and almost bite her causing Eleanor to jolt back while Ben frowns at Beebee-Ate's rage towards his fiancé.

"Good doggy." Gwen said with mischievous grin who wears a rust pink woven top covered in a geo tribal print with elbow-length dolman sleeves and a V-neckline and blue jean pants with her beige shoulder bag. _'Ha! Serves you right, Blondie.'_ She thought then faces Eleanor and her parents who are now approaching towards their daughter and smiles at them trying to be nice. "So, Eleanor. These the folks?"

"Yes." Eleanor exclaimed and wraps her arms around Ben's then faces her parents. "Mom, Dad. You finally meet." She looks at him with her daring eyes. "This is my fiancé and the love of my life, Ben Organa Solo." He smiles and reaches his hand to them for a handshake as her parents did in return.

"Hello, Ben. I'm so pleased to meet you." Her mother was the first to greet. "I'm Quinn."

"Hi." Ben greeted her back.

"And this is Ben's adorable daughter, Breha." Eleanor introduces her to her parents while Ben wraps his arm around his daughter's shoulder who just mildly smiled to them. She wears a pink floral crochet top and jeans shorts with a brown knee boots and her raven hair was loose wavy curls down to her chest. "This entire prenuptial get together was her idea, I'll have you know."

Eleanor's father looks down at Breha and greets her. "How are you, young lady? We've heard nothing but wonderful things about you." He smiled as Eleanor's mother grinned towards her.

"Hello, pet. You may call me _Aunt Quinnie."_

' _Huh?'_ Padme raised her eyebrow. _'Why would I call her '_ _ **Aunt Quinnie'**_ _? Since she is going to my dreadful grandmother…or not. '_ She thought annoyingly.

Meanwhile at the grand entrance of the Villa Serbelloni where a limo has arrived in front as Poe went out of the front seat car and opens the other door and gives Rey a hand but was greeted with a slender leg on his hands causing him to raise his eyebrow in confusion yet smiles at her.

"Other end, madam."

"Oops!" She says in a drunk tone.

Rey reaches her hand to his and was pulled by him while wobbly walks then stands barefooted with her high heel shoes on her other hand and was holding a small bottle for what it seems to be an vodka then drinks it all in one wide open gulp then throws the bottle up high causing Poe to catch it completely as Breha went out of Limo and watches her mother from behind to see her drunk at this noon.

"That was great flight. Wasn't it?" She said with a grin in her drunk state. "I mean, it was so quick."

I've never seen you quite thirsty before, madam." Poe replied with a slight concern.

Well, would you believe, Poe darling," Rey puts on her high heel shoes clumsily but manages it to put it on while Breha helps her to stand propeely. "I've never tasted vodka before this trip."

"You could have fooled me, ma'am."

"Come on, let's rock and roll."

Rey and Poe walked towards the entrance leaving Breha with a groan of guilt and begins to feel troubled. "I am in such major trouble here."

On the other side, where Eleanor tours around the hotel with her parents to show the venue for her upcoming wedding while Ben was beside her listening to her plans and Padme tries to hold the leash that Beebee-Ate was held along with Gwen trying to assist her.

"If the hotel can do it, I think that room is perfect for the wedding. Not too big. Not too cramped. And not that I don't like the idea of having the wedding at the house." Eleanor told her parents with excitement while Beebee-Ate sniffs a scent of something he knew as he begins to fasten his pace causing Padme to be pulled clumsily along with Gwen trying to help her.

"Beebee-Ate!" Padme whispers in a harsh tone.

"It's just that this could be amazing." Eleanor turns to face Ben and wraps her arms around his waist, smiling seductively at him then continues to walk along with Ben and her parents. "So I've checked us in. why don't we go upstairs, freshen up and then rendezvous for lunch?" She asked her parents as they both nodded.

"Great!" Her mother replied.

"Meet you in the bar at ten. Okay?" Her father said as he kissed his daughter in the cheek.

"Oh! Perf." Eleanor replied with a grin like an excited teenager then faces Ben and wraps her arm around his as she begins to flirt with him. "Sweetheart, now that we're here, why don't we go check out the honeymoon suite?" She asks him then puts her hands on his neck stroking it. "I bet it is to die for." She wraps her arms around his waist and starts to closely kiss him.

While the two couple were having an intimate moment, Breha along with her drunken mother and Poe walked towards the elevator as Poe starts to press the button close but Rey suddenly stop the elevator door being closed.

"Ooh. Oops! I forgot my bag!" She grinned like an idiot then walks clumsily to the hotel manager. Unnoticed, Gwen and Padme tries to slow down Beebee-Ate but still keeps on pushing on. "Hey, hang on." Gwen assures her then tells Beebee-Ate to behave. "Beebee-Ate!" The dog stops his track then looks up and whimpered with joy as he saw Breha in front of him and barked.

"Beebee-Ate!" Breha exclaimed happily as the dog rushes to her causing Padme and Gwen including Poe to gasp in surprise. She embraces her Akita dog with affection. "Beebee-Ate." She smiled like a little girl hugging her stuff toy as the elevator started to close unknowingly while Rey asks the hotel manager of finding her bag.

"Excuse me. Did you find the white-"The hotel manager puts out the purse of his table as she smiled in relief. "Thank you." After that, she walked towards Padme who spun around in shock while Gwen turns around to not let Rey notice her.

"Mom!" Padme exclaimed as her mother smiles like a drunken idiot and looks down at her.

"Darling, you didn't have to wait for me. I could have found the room by myself." Padme starts to smell some alcohol from her mother's breathe by waving her hand in front of her mouth to prevent from smelling including Gwen, who can smell Rey's alcoholic breathe from behind. "Besides, I need to get a little fresh air. Go on, sweetie. I'll meet you up 'thairs'." She patted her daughter's arm a bit hard then walks away from her as Padme furrows her eyebrows in confusion until her mother turns around still walking clumsily and pointed to her daughter's outfit. "I like that jacket, by the way. Were you wearing that the whole time, we were on the plane?" suddenly she was almost hit by the employee holding a vase full of flowers as Padme warns her quickly.

"Mom, watch out!" She puts her hand to her forehead in surprise and closes her eyes for a second then opens her eyes to see her mother not get hit by the employee as Gwen watches Rey wobbly walking in shock when Padme faces her in an unpleasant mode.

"She's drunk. She's never had more than one glass of wine in her entire life, and she chooses today to show up totally zonked."

"Yeah, well, just do what the woman says and meet her up 'thairs'." She said, mimicking Rey's word causing Padme to giggle while putting her hand on the little girl's shoulder and still looking in shock at where Rey walks out then went towards the other elevator.

Eleanor and Ben walked slowly while she still wraps her arm around his and looks at him. "Maybe that's why they make 'do not disturb' signs." Her lips closes to his ear seductively causing him to grin in return as the elevator beside them starts to open. They both entered the elevator when Ben pushes the button to close the elevator while Eleanor giggles in front of him. "Alone at last." she whispered to his ear then wraps her arms around his waist and starts to kiss his neck as he did the same by putting his hands on her back waist until suddenly he saw someone he hasn't seen for 11 years. It was Rey who walks beside the elevator in front of him then she saw her ex-husband cuddling with a young blonde woman from behind. Ben's eyes widen without blinking as he continuous to stare at her by slowly leaning on the side of the elevator wall against his hand before at the same time, the door closes along with him while Rey waves at him with an idiotic smile as the elevator door closes completely.

* * *

 _Oh boy, Breha and Padme are going to be so busted when their mother finds out that their father sees her unexpectedly. And also...This is it, Reylo shippers! that Ben and Rey are going to see each other face to face!i I will be updating it next week! So see ya guys! ;)_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey! Guys here's now the chapter you have now been waiting for, Reylo shippers!_

* * *

"BREHA ORGANA SOLO!"

Rey marched at the hallway in an anger state for she was very hostile on what her daughter did not tell her father of her arrival and her ex-husband was in an another woman's arms as the door on both sides of the hallway are open when Breha and Padme stood in front of the door which causes their mother to become a bit dizzy and confused, thinking that the vodka she drank was a side effect of illusion.

"Oh, don't do this to me. I'm already seeing double." She groaned and covers her eyes with her hand then faces her daughters from side to side when Padme spoke on the left side of the door room.

"It's me, Mom, Padme." She smiled towards her mother forgets her anger, now smiles back for she finally sees Padme at last.

"Oh darling." Rey embraces her daughter with affection then looks at her lovingly. "You look wonderful." She turns around to see Breha approaches her then hugs her mother with a grin as she reciprocates her other twin daughter's hug. Their mother lets go of her embrace to her twin daughters then puts her hands on her daughters' shoulder on each side with a motherly smile. "Oh my girls. I can't believe you're together." Her expression then changes back into her anger state. "But how could you do this to me?" The twins were about to say until Gwen interrupts them by clearing her throat, who pops out of the door room where Padme lives in.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt but," Gwen smiles while looking from left to right to see if Ben is out of sight then goes around them behind the door room of Breha's and faces Rey and her daughters, "might I suggest that we continue this little powwow inside?" She leads the twins inside the room then looks down at Rey with a sweet smile. "Hi, you probably don't remember me-" She was cut-off by Rey who smiles back to her for she truly remembers her as a dear friend. "Gwen!" She kisses her in the check causing Gwen to grin as Rey walked inside the room when the tall blonde smirk before closing the door.

"I knew I always liked her."

As they all went inside the room Rey told her twin daughters to sit on the sofa in a strict manner then paces back and forth slowly while looking at them. Padme and Breha sat in the sofa a bit shamefully as they watched and hear their mother spoke.

"One of you, I'm not sure which one at the moment. But one of you told me your father know I was arriving here today." She walks around them and faces down to her twin daughters. "And let me tell you the man I just saw in the elevator had absolutely no idea he and I were on the same planet, let alone in the same hotel." She mockingly smiles when Padme spoke in a surprise tone. "You saw Dad already?"

"Yes, I did." She said with a sulky tone then lies down at the sofa on other side then spoke in a dramatic British accent. "Oh! The man went completely ashen like I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past." She then looks at them and asks one of her twin daughters. "Can one of you get something cold for my head?" Padme made a deep sigh then stood up from the sofa and went to get something for cooling her mother's traumatic head while Breha listens as Rey continued. "I mean, don't you think I pondered what it was going to be like to see your father after all these years? Well let me tell you. Me waving like a mindless idiot while Ben Solo's wrapped around another woman's arms is not exactly the scenario I had in mind." Padme approaches her mother and gives her a cold wet face towel as Rey rolls her eyes while taking the wet folded towel from her daughter. "No, sirree." She was about to put her wet towel on her forehead until Poe whistles musically, wearing only a blue fire swimming trunk shorts with a towel hanged from his bare tanned muscled shoulder and holds a sunblock on his left hand, walking past them causing Rey to gasp in horror with her eyes widen to see her friend slightly naked from which she was not comfortable by seeing other men naked after getting used to see her ex-husband's naked state in their previous married life as Poe spun around to face her.

"Poe! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Going for a swim, madam. Do you mind?" Poe asked with a shrug, not noticing his lady friend was uncomfortable in seeing him slight naked while Padme giggles at his silly antics.

"Uh? No, no. No, that's—that's perfectly perfect fine. Have fun." Rey replies by waving her hand while trying to avert her eyes away from him. "Someone ought to."

Poe nodded as he turns around to see Gwen in front of him who looks from top to bottom then looks down at his face at him with a flirty smile. "Hello."

He also made the same smile as hers and greeted her in a gentle way.

"Hello. Hello to you."

"Gwen, this is our butler, Poe Dameron." Rey introduces him to Gwen while Breha turns around to see her nanny and Padme's butler are starting to have a growing love at first sight.

"How do you do?" She smiles while being a bit bashful towards him. "I'm her butler." She reaches her hand for shake but Poe took her hand and kisses in the palm affectionately.

"Enchanté Mademoiselle." he looks up to her speaking in fluent French with his eyes sparkle.

"My…The pleasure is all mine, Monsieur." She said while blinking her eyes flirty down on him as he raised his eyebrow in a sexy way causing her to feel alluringly attractive towards him until Rey stood up to face her daughters angrily and asked.

"Girls, you were going to tell me why you lied and brought me here without telling your father." The words caused the two couple to flinch in surprise knowing that they were both involved in the twins' plans and Gwen spoke. "Were they?" Rey looks at Gwen with her eyes widen in confusion. "Okay, that's good. Uh, well, then I'm just gonna go back to my room and check out the old mini-bar scenario." She picks up her bag and points the door of her way out and faces him with a wink as Poe grinned then nervously looks at Rey then at Gwen with evasive to assist her. "Allow me to assist you."

"Wait!" Rey calls out to them causing the couple to stop their pace and asked. "Does everyone here know something I don't know?" She looks down at her twin daughters while Gwen and Poe turns around slowly to face the twins pointly for them to tell their mother the truth as Padme spoke the truth.

"Mom. Daddy's getting married."

Rey widens her eyes with a mixed full of emotions, heart-broken, slight anger, shock and pain as she sat down on the sofa leaning backward on the sofa stand while listening to Padme's words. "To Cruella de Vil. She's awful, Mom. We can't let him go through with It." she pleads her with understanding.

"She's all wrong for him, Mom." Breha optimistically said while continuing to explain. "And the only way he won't marry her is if-" She mid stop her sentence and faces Padme by passing her sentence to her twin sister to take over. "You tell her. She knows you better."

Rey looks at Padme and sat up as her daughter stood up and approaches to sit beside her with a deep sigh. "Is if he sees you again." She made an innocent smile while her mother widens her eyes in shock. "Wait a minute!" She looks at Breha to Padme again and asked. "You're not trying to set me up with your father?"

"Actually, we are." Breha replied nervously while Gwen and Poe turns around slowly to sneak out of the room to avoid being scolded by Rey. "You're perfect for each other." She exclaimed by admitting that both of their parents are truly good for each other until Rey saw the two people trying to sneak away from her wrath.

"Hold it!" Rey halts with a loud tone causing the couple to stop and asked harshly. "You two knew about this?!"

The couple spun around to face her and Gwen asked. "What?" she looks down at Poe then faced Rey to admit that they are not involved.

"Oh, no."

"No! Madam, no."

"No, no, no, no. I had no idea."

"Absolutely no idea."

Rey just nodded with a smirk while places her chin on the knuckle of her hand and her elbow being balanced on her crossed knee then looks at them with her raised eyebrow staring at them as the couple now admits in defeat when they truthfully spoke.

"Yes." They both said.

"I did know something."

"Technically, yes. I had an inkling anyway."

"Breha told me the story."

"It's their idea. It's so sweet."

Breha closed her eyes and deeply sighed as Poe and Gwen are now being caught from involvement in their plan.

"I'm in love with your story. I'm an old romantic, you know. You know me." He said with a sense of encouraging good will.

"So am I." Gwen looked at Poe with smile then faces Rey who now made a deep sigh. "Okay, okay." She raises her shook finger with a sulky smile and nodded as she stood up and walks away from the sofa then faces her twin daughters who scrunched their eyebrows in a bit of troubled expression while looking up at their mother.

"Let me say this. Loud and clear." She made a deep sigh then spoke. "Ben Solo and I have absolutely nothing in common…anymore." She slams her knuckle to her open hand, trying to admit that she and Ben are no longer in love with each other but deep down in her heart she still is. "Plus, in case you haven't noticed. He seems extremely content with his leggy, tight-skirted, bare-backed fiancée." Hinting in her tone that she is jealous at remembering Ben with another woman in his arms in the elevator even the twins, Gwen and Poe heard Rey's jealous tone by rolling their eyes as they listened to her nagging. "And I want the two of you to explain to your father that I am here for one purpose, and one purpose only." Breha and Padme looked at each other with a pout, feeling that they failed their plan on getting their parents back together. "And that is to switch the two of you back. Now, let's do what we have to do and be done with it." She sternly stares at them in a motherly strict manner. "Understood?"

"Yes, Mom." They both said sulkily.

After an hour of their failure by getting their parents back together, the twins look for their father around the hotel while Poe and Gwen were out going for a relaxation at the pool side. As for Rey, sloppily goes to the bar to ask for a cure to heal her drunkenness from the vodka that she drank while trying to forget Ben in her mind. Padme walks through the hallway where she stays in this floor until she saw her Dad walking out of the room, who is now wearing a buttoned dark blue shirt and all-black sport coat with dark pants and his wavy raven hair neatly combed back.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" She called out as her father waves his hand at her.

"Hi. Just running down to the lobby." He said while walking past her but puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her pace. "Hey, Brey!"

"Huh?" She spun around to face him.

"Do me a favor, will you? While I'm gone, will you just look after Eleanor for me?" he asked pointing in front of the hallway.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded as a response

"Hm, thanks." He said in a bit of a rush

She then walks away from him but was stopped by her father calling her again.

"Breha. Breha."

"Yeah?"

Ben stood up casually and raises both of his hands swiftly then asked. "How do I look? Like presentable and everything? Not too old?" Padme raises her hands with a thumbs up and a cheerful smile on her face as she replied.

"You look fab, Dad." She spun around to walk away. "Young and handsomely fab you are." She said with a smirk from behind as her father nodded then leaves in a rush to the elevator then goes inside and presses the button to the ground floor. As the elevator now reaches the ground floor and made a bell ding sound for the door to slide open as Ben walks out of the elevator. He looks from left to right to search for woman he hasn't seen for 11 years then continuous to walk while rubbing his shaved chin in confusion until he heard a familiar voice from behind causing him to spun around quickly.

"Dad!" Breha exclaimed happily as her father looks at his daughter in a bug-eyed expression.

"I thought you were going to keep Eleanor in company?" He pointedly asked.

"I was?" she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah?" he furrowed his brows in the same expression as Breha's.

"I mean." She quickly said with a nervous smile and nodded. "I am, yeah. I was just looking for her actually." She looks around then faces her Dad who also looks around as she stares at him longingly then puts her arms around his waist. "It's great to see you, Dad!" she exclaimed with a grin, causing him to jolt for his eyes away from his search for his ex-wife to look down at his daughter with a scoff and reciprocates his returning embrace towards her.

"It's great to see you too, midget." He lets go of his hug but their hands were connected to each other, then stares up and down at her with bit of a confusion again for seeing that Breha wears a different outfit. "Nice outfit."

"Oh thanks." She replied with a nervous smile by averting her eyes away from him while holding her father's hand.

"Well, go on. Get up there, come on." he pointed towards the elevator and pushes Breha to go on for she giddily skips and sings Hannah Montana's 'The Best of Both Worlds'.

*You get the best of both worlds, chill it out, take it slow. Then you rock out the show.* She approaches the elevator and presses the 'up' button thrice then continues singing while putting her hands clasped on her back. *You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds.* The elevator door was open when Eleanor now wearing beige coat and holding her purse black bag while putting on her red lipstick looking at her compact mirror then looks away from the mirror and faces down at Breha to ask.

"Have you seen your father?"

"You're talkin' to me?" She tilts her chin down and raised her eyebrow to look up at her.

"What are you? Jack Black?" Eleanor rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yes I am talking to you." She rudely said towards her while putting her lipstick and mirror on her purse.

"Oh Eleanor." She mischievously smirked and slowly nodded. "Uh yeah, I just saw him."

"Well, hello! Where was he?" she mockingly asks with a hint of impatience.

"Uh, he went that-a-way." She scrunched her face by guessing to point the direction from her finger. "I think."

Eleanor sighs and looked up to the direction where Breha points who now rounds her chin and smacks her lips by closing her eyes then slowly opens to face her mischievously with closed mouth smile. The blonde looks down to see Breha's expression in disgust and mockingly asked again.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." She puts her arm down and continues to stare with the same expression then nodded with her hands again clasped from her back. "You're just really very pretty. That's all."

"Oh." She rolls her eyes and fixes the collar of her coat then faces her annoyingly. "Don't tell me you're gonna break your rotten streak and suddenly be nice to me?" she confidently walked past her like a fashionista dramatic woman then faces Breha from behind. "If you see your father, tell him he's late and I'm waiting." Then she proceeds on walking away from her as Breha looks at her from behind with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"Whatever you say, Cruella."

Eleanor walks inside through the bar room then sat on the chair putting her purse on the table in front of her, beside a bit far from her was Rey, who was putting her head on the wooden table with her mouth open like a fish, feeling dizzy from the vodka she drank. The bartender mixes some of the ingredients in glass where the color of the drinking liquid is brownish color and a bit unsettling as he then turns around while mixing it all together in one glass and gives the drink to her.

"Here you go. This will cure anything you've got." He puts the glass on the table as Rey looks up with her mouth still open. "Just don't ask what's in it."

"Okay." She replied by taking the glass and inhales the unknown taste of the liquid drink and sighed. "Here's to-" she slightly raises her glass then faces Eleanor beside her. "Here's to you." She raises her glass again then faces down at the glass. "May your life be far less complicated than mine." She then starts to slowly drink the glass while Eleanor replied. "Thank you." Then she requests the bartender for a drink. "Martini, dry, please."

Rey puts down the glass then starts to burp unwomanly causing Eleanor to look at her in shock and disgust.

"I beg your pardon. I think I just drank **'tar'**." She said with a taste of disgust then proceeds on drinking more as the Bartender gives Eleanor the martini she requested.

"Here's you martini." Then he gives the pen and receipt to Rey who removes her mouth from the glass and pinches her nose to avoid the taste of the liquid she drank. "And your bill, Miss Kenobi."

"Thank you." She took the receipt and signs it elegantly then slides the paper to the bartender while Eleanor drinks her martini then curiously looks down at the receipt as her eyes widen in surprise and slightly slams the table with her hand then looks at Rey.

"You're Reyna Kenobi?" she asked causing Rey to face beside her and smiled shyly while holding her glass.

"Guilty."

"Ah!" She gasped with smile then moves herself to another chair to be near her. "I just saw a wedding dress you designed in Vogue and fell completely in love It." she praises her with admiration of her fashion work as she continues. "I faxed your office yesterday and they said you were out of town and didn't know if you could make another." Rey just stares at her with a slight smile on her face as Eleanor gasped. "I can't believe it. It's fate. I'm Eleanor Blake." She reaches her hand for a handshake with a giggle.

"How do you do?" she nervously chuckled and reciprocates that handshake as the two begin to discuss about wedding gowns.

On outside of the hotel where the tourists were having their relaxation near the pool while others were at the table under the umbrella enjoying their food and chatting with their companions as Ben searches for Rey from woman to woman look alike, but can't find her. He checks the brunette haired woman sitting on the chair from behind to see if it was her, but it's not as he apologizes to the woman quickly.

"Sorry." He continues on looking for her and accidently bumped the woman from the shoulder. "Excuse me." he backs himself up slowly not noticing the woman from behind almost got bumped by him again but manages to dodge it as Ben heard someone from behind calling him then turns around to see the parents of Eleanor approaching him.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." The father of Eleanor asked then puts his hand on his shoulder while the mother wraps her arm around Ben's. "Ben, I think this hotel is perfect for the wedding. The more I see of it, the more I like it." They proceed on dragging him to walk while he was still looking around to look for her until he finally saw Rey.

"Me too... Absolutely."

She walks down the stairs like an elegant lady as she puts her sunglasses on while Ben watches in awe and smiles at the sight of her.

"Now tell me, dear. How many are we expecting from your side of the family?" the mother of Eleanor asked him who is not paying attention to her question. "Just a guestimate."

He continues to stare at her in admiration then looked at Eleanor's parents. "Can I get back to you on that? I'm-I'm not sure at the moment." He then leaves them who are blinking in surprise at his sudden rush.

"Excuse me."

"Pardon me. Sorry."

He passes by from person to person to move out of the way and continues to stare at her who is walking now at the far side of the pool until he got tripped on the small folded table but manages to keep in balance causing Gwen who is now sitting at the chair beside Poe and Beebee-Ate at her side to jolt by seeing him being tripped accidentally.

"Oh, boss, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He waved his hand from behind and smiled as proceeds to go on staring at Rey when an employee holding a tray of drinks was now in front of him.

"Uh, sir? Oh!" the male employee was bumped towards him causing Ben lose his balance between the floor and the pool as Padme no longer wearing her jacket and now wears round sunglasses, she calls out in shock while holding two iced tea drinks.

"Dad, watch out!"

"Oh careful!"

Everyone gasped including Rey who turns around to see Ben now falls over the pool flatly from behind with a splash. She giggled at the sight of him by putting her sunglasses above her head, for he stood at the middle of pool and wet all over his body then turns around to see her and lifts himself from the pool with a groan as he stood up and casually approaches her slowly with his clothes dripping wet while Rey shyly stares at him with a smile. As the two of them stood at each other staring for a moment then Ben begins to greet her with a grin.

"Hello, Rey."

"Hello, Ben."

He walk towards her a bit near while she shyly looks down then puts her hair behind her ear still smiling.

"Well, gosh. There you are. What do you know?" she looks up at him, remembers that he was taller than her while Ben remembers that Rey still has the same height as he rubs his wet hair to be pulled back from behind.

"Uh… is there something going on here that I should know about, because I'm stunned to see you." She nervously puts her hair behind her ear again as he continued. "But uh, you don't seem as stunned to see me. I mean, I haven't seen or heard from you in what—10, 11 years? All of a sudden on the very day that-" he was cut off by Padme who is behind her mother as she faces him nervously. He looks down at her in surprise.

"Dad. I can explain why she's here."

"Breha. You know who this is?" He asked pointedly with his eyes widen.

"Actually, yes." She said with a slight smile, now using her British accent and puts her strand of hair behind her ear. "And actually, I'm not Breha." Padme looks beside Breha who now approaches on her side.

"Actually, I am." Breha said with a sly smile.

Ben stares at his twin daughters in shock. "Both of them?"

Breha and Padme smiled like innocent little angels as their father slowly smiles at them.

"Padme?" He looks at the right where his twin daughter he hasn't seen for 11 years then to the left side where his other twin daughter, he has been with for most of his life. "Breha?"

"I guess you and Mom kind of think alike 'cause you both sent us at the same camp and we met there." Padme explains on what happened to them in the first place while Breha watches and listens to her twin sister's words. "And the whole thing just sort of spilled out."

"They switched places on us, Ben." Rey looks up at him with a gentle smile as Ben looks at her still surprised then looks down at his twin daughters who are still smiling.

"You mean I've had Padme with me all this time?" He asked while looking at his twin daughter longingly.

"Well, I wanted to know what you were like, and Breha wanted to know Mom. And…" she trailed off with a slight frown, feeling that her father will get angry towards her for lying. She looked up at him with a trace of fear in her eyes. "Are you angry?"

"Oh, honey." He bends down to her height by leaning forward with hands on his knees. "Of course not. I just can't believe it you." He then open arms towards her as Padme approaches him with an embrace and felt a kiss in hair by him.

Breha fondly watches her twin sister's moment with their father as they both let go of their embrace with his hands on her upper arm and crouches down to face her with a grin. "Last time I saw you, you had diaper rash. Oh midget, you're all wet." He looks up and down to see Padme slightly wet from his embrace.

"It's all right." She chuckled.

"Look at you." He places his hand on her cheek with a fatherly affection.

"Well, I'm grown up now and quite without a father." she backed away from him with a frown then stand beside Breha and stares at her.

"And I'm headed into my crazy, mixed-up teenage years, and I'll be the only girl I know without a mother to fight with." She exclaimed as she looks at their mother who now looks down a bit bashful and smiled while their father raised his eyebrow towards Breha.

"Breha, you've been in London all this time?"

She smirked mischievously and nodded as her father smirked back with open arms for an embrace.

"Come here, midget." Breha happily approaches him and gets cuddled up with his embrace then felt a kiss in the head as she looked up. "Mom's amazing, Dad. I don't know how you ever let her go." Rey looks down for she almost can't handle the moment between their twin daughters and her ex-husband as she spoke to them.

"Girls, why—why don't you let your father and I talk alone for a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Sure. Fine." Padme replied with a mischievous smile.

"Take you time." Breha also replied with the same smile as her twin sister's.

The twins turned around to leave their parents be alone for a while to have their time together.

' _It seems our plan isn't a failure after all.'_ They both thought playful.

* * *

 _Well, good for the Solo twins to be slightly successful for not failing their plan on letting their parents have an alone time together ;)_

 _Also I made Phasma and Poe as the couple from which is inspired from the interview where Oscar commented Gwendoline being a hottie! I didn't say ship them or ship Finn x Poe ' I kinda ship them as Brotp (but I respect them as a couple)_

 _And thank you for the ones who Follow and Favorited my story! including the comments you guys! I'm so happy and glad you like my story!_

 _So anyway I hope you already enjoy reading that chapter!_


	12. Not An Updated Chapter (Sad News)

Dear Readers,

I have apologize for making you wait for the next chapter of the Parent Trap. I really wanted to continue write more chapters, I really do... But sadly, I can't, because I have a very high fever which made me stay at the hospital for almost a month _(The fever started at the end of March)_. At first I thought that this flu would go away or my high fever will lower down, but unfortunately after 4 weeks, it gets worse as I'm beginning to feel hotter than ever, like I'm in an oven or something that is until the doctor told me that I have A(H1N1) virus. My parents were shocked and scared that I have this dangerous flu ever since my little brother had the same one as I am when he was in 2nd grade, but his flu only lasted for one week. My little brother was lucky that he survived this flu, so I hope I will survive mine as well. My family prayed and prayed to God, hoping that flu will decrease, not just my family but also my friends _(I am happy that some of my classmates came to visit me)_.

I have been staying in the hospital _(St. Luke's Medical Care)_ for almost 3 months already and I gotta tell you this, I hated staying here doing nothing while lying down on the bed and I didn't get to enroll for my first semester in college _(From which it's sad, cuz I really wanted to study and continue my activities) and write more Reylo fanfics_.

Anyway, I have to tell you, Readers, that I hope you will understand my condition that I am having right now and wait patiently for me until I get better.

Thank you for understanding and may God bless you all... :)

 **P.S: My little brother was the one who type it for me ^u^**


End file.
